Long Live Love
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Blaze and Midnight are sisters.  They've never told anyone their story before but it's different now. You need to know. And when they met Nico and Noah they've finally found somebody they can trust. Sequel up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A.N. This story is written by Miggy not Fax. If you like our stories go to ****.**** its Miggy not Fax's Website but I do have an account on it. I hope you like the story. Miggy not Fax will type Blaze and Nico point of view and I ( MaXiMuM rIdE22) will do Midnight and Noah.**

**Blaze P.O.V**

My name is Blaze. It wasn't the name my parents gave to me. Nobody even knows that name any more. My story is a complicated one. I usually don't like to tell people everything about me. But you need to know.

**Midnight P.O.V**

My name is Midnight. It is not the name my mom and dad gave me. It's the name me and my sister picked out, but that's a different story. My story is _different_ from most story we'd hear about 14 year old girls, but what can I say I'm weird like that. I'm very against telling the story but I was out voted.

**Nico P.O.V**

I've never really been much of the story teller but this is a story that needs to be heard. My name is Nico. It's not the most common name so as you can tell I choose it for myself. My story's a little weird but it's way too late to worry about being weird because in the real world the people who are weird are the people who survive.

**Noah P.O.V**

My name is Noah. It _is_ the name I was given. By the same parents who I left. My story is different from yours; it's also different from my friends. I'm the only one of us with a real last name but for now I'll keep what it is to myself. I'm not much of a writer so go tall to someone alas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N. I have nothing to say. But that they have not gone to Camp-Half-Blood yet.**

**

* * *

**

**POV Blaze**

We ran quickly and quietly. The crunch of leaves and snap of twigs from whatever was chasing us seemed loud in the unnatural quiet. We stopped a second and glanced around. Then I saw it.  
"MINOTAUR!"I screamed.  
"Go! I'll stall it then catch up," I said shoving Midnight to make her run. Seeing her hesitate I said, "I'll be fine. Just be careful." I only did this because she had most likely broken her leg and there was nothing we could do about it now.  
I turned to look at the Minotaur. It smelt sickly, like a baboon smoking a cigar in a tube full of rotting tuna fish. I turned my sword from a quarts pendant to a sword. The celestial bronze was blended evenly with titanium giving it the tie dye effect. I took a deep breath and looked into the red eyes.  
I stood as still as I could, watching the Minotaur's nostrils widen a narrow as it got closer and closer to me. Its nostril widened and the eyes twitched just before it swung its club.

It hit me hard in the ribs and I could feel one snap.  
I sucked in a sharp breath surprised by the amount of pain one broken rib caused. It might be multiple ribs. I just hope it hadn't punctured my lung.  
I swung my sword and cut it across the chest. It roared in pain and I slashed again cutting it arm. It swung the club again and it hit the small of my back. I cried out and took a short second to suck in another painful breath.  
With a finally roar the Minotaur was sent to Tartus as I plunged my sword into it's chest. I collapsed on the ground and could faintly hear the sound Midnight running to help me.

* * *

**Midnight P.O.V**

We were running as quickly and as quietly as we could, but it was more quite than it should have been with that _thing_ after us. Blaze screamed "MINOTAUR! Go! I'll stall it then catch up," I had broken my leg trying to get at the Minotaur's legs. It had stepped on me. She shoved me to make me run. Seeing how I hesitated she said, "I'll be fine. Just be careful." she only did this because I had most likely broken my leg and there was nothing we could do about it now.  
She turned to look at the Minotaur. It smelt sickly, like a baboon smoking a cigar in a tube full of rotting tuna fish. I could smell it as I hide behind a tree. She turned her sword from a quarts pendant to a sword. The celestial bronze was blended evenly with titanium giving it the tie dye effect. She took a deep breath and looked into the red eyes.  
I sat as still as I could, watching the Minotaur's nostrils widen a narrow as it got closer and closer to my little sister as I felt weak as there was nothing I could do. Its nostril widened and the eyes twitched just before it swung its club.

It hit her hard in the ribs and I could hear the snaps.  
I ripped open my back-pack and shoved some ambrosia in my mouth surprised by the amount of pain one broken leg caused. It might be multiple brakes. I just hope it hadn't punctured my nerve. The pain started to go away and I cold walk I would have gone to help her but I would just be in the way now.  
She swung her sword and cut it across the chest. It roared in pain and she slashed again cutting it arm. It swung the club again and it hit the small of her back. She cried out and I stared to open my stone butterfly locket and take my dagger out the celestial bronze, gold, silver, and titanium made an eerie color when put together in my dagger _kalimareka _witch was once Helen of Troy's I guess stone butterfly lockets never go out of a finally roar the Minotaur was sent to Tartus as she plunged her sword into it's chest. She collapsed on the ground and I ran to her dropping my knife and yanking ambrosia out of my bag and shoving it in her mouth. As she slowly woke up I got my dagger ad put it away I could have waited for it to reappear as the butterfly charm but that took too long for my taste. As I repacked my back-pack blaze started to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N. I have nothing to say**

**Noah P.O.V**

"I'm telling you Noah we've been here before." Nico started up again for the 50th time since we had started going this way.

"I know but the first time I thought I heard something so we are going this way again." I told him.

We kept walking to the spot where I had heard something. I stop so fast Nico ran into me. He looked over my shoulder and gasped.

There were two girls. They didn't look much alike but some how you could tell they where sisters. One girl had Dark Brown and purplish-pinkish highlights I didn't really care what you would call it. And she had blue-grey eyes are what ever. She looked 9 or maybe even a small 10 year old. She was wearing a torn tee-shirt and jeans. She looked like she had passed out most likely from after ambrosia tiredness.

The other girl had red-hair with blue green highlights and sea green eyes. My first thought was that she had Percy's eyes **Poseidon's eyes**. But that couldn't be. The girl looked at least 12 or 13 so the rule with the big three would cover her so I let it go. Anyway, she was wearing a tee-shirt that was for a Greek museum and shorts that looked like they used to be jeans. She had a scar on her leg that made it look like her leg had been steeped on by a Minotaur. And a weird scar on her forehead that looked like a wave. **(Hahaha Harry Potter moment)**

She had a back-pack in her hand like she had been packing it up or something. I looked at Nico. He was staring at the younger girl.

"We'll camp with them here tonight and head to camp with them in the morning. Nico just nodded and stared pulling stuff out of his bag always watching the girls.

Nico POV

I was sitting here bored as heck watching Blaze sleep. I had to admit it to myself. She was cute.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned. I could tell she was still in a lot of pain. "Who... Are you..." she managed to say.  
"I'm Nico. My friend and I came across you in the woods. What happened?" I asked. Midnight had refused to tell us and said it was more of Blaze's story to tell than her's.  
Blaze started to look panicky. I was puzzled at first but the realized she didn't know that we were half- bloods. "Oh don't worry. We're like you," I said trying to be calming.  
"Nico, what are we? Nobody ever told us anything. We don't understand any of it." she asked sitting up against the pillows slightly. "You don't- oh yeah. I guess you never went to Camp Half-blood" I said slapping my forehead. "We're half -bloods. Half mortal, half Greek god" I said trying to gage her reaction.  
"Okay" she said shrugging. I had a feeling this wasn't the most shocking thing that she had ever heard.  
"Were is Midnight?" she asked suddenly, sounding panicky. "It's alright. She's with Noah. They're fishing," I soothed.  
Suddenly Blaze was gasping for air like it hurt her to breathe. It probably did.  
I did my best to get her laying down and breathing easy while shouting for Noah. By the time they got here she was breathing better.  
I turned and looked at the older boy who had always been like my brother. I gave him a grin and saw how he looked at Midnight.  
We were all going to get along just fine.


	4. Chapter 4:Daughter of the Sea God

**Daughter of the Sea God  
**

**A.N. I'm going to start naming the chapters because it's easier for me to know that it's the right one when I update.  
**

**Midnight P.O.V**

I woke up. My head and leg were killing me. I was expecting to feel hard, cold ground below me, but I didn't I felt a comfortable bed below me. My eyes flew open and I sat up and started screaming. Some one stared shushing me and they pushed me back down. I went to get my knife but it was not around my neck. I looked at the boy; I almost noticed **ALMOST** that he was cute with his Blue eyes and blonde hair. "YOU TOOK MY DAGGER!" I yelled losing my mind. I didn't know who the heck this person was. "YOU TOOK …." The boy looked upward and said to the sky. "Zeus just help me once MAKE HER SHUT UP!" All the sudden I couldn't say anything. "Thank you." He muttered. He looked me in the eye and asked "Are you going to listen to me now." I nodded slowly. "Ok my name is Noah." I tried to say something and this time I could. "Mine is Midnight." I said. "Before I go on…" He gave me my butterfly locket back. "Helen's right." I nodded. "Anyway me and my _…Brother_ found you and…" "My sister, Blaze." "Oh ok, anyway what happened?" "I…I can't tell you ask Blaze." "Ok" he saw me start to get freaked out. "Oh she's with Nico, she still knocked out." "What wrong with up? No one ever tells us anything." And then he told us everything that had happened to him in his past 3 years. "Wow! So who's my dad?" "Are you sure that it's your dad?" "Yep positive." "Oh ok, we can't be sure until you are claimed." Suddenly a shining blue trident was above my head. "Oh ok, your dad is Poseidon. Do you know who that is?" "Yes." And I pointed at my tee shirt. "Oh right." All the sudden he smiled. "Let's go fishing." I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth open wide in horror. He laughed. "No, No just so you can hangout in the water with the fish." I smiled and grabbed my back-pack. "Race you to the pond." And as we ran off he said "NICO WE'RE GOING TO THE POND! SHE'S PERCY'S SISTER."

* * *

I was under water laughing at the funny jokes the fish were saying. The pond was huge and deep. I loved it. I looked up to the top of the water and to the surface. Noah was looking down and smiling at me. I swam to the top and smiled at Noah.

"The fish think you're scared of the water." I said.

"Um….maybe I am." I looked at him weird.

"Oh come on. I won't let you drown." And I yanked him down into the water. The very first thing one of the fish said to me was.

"Weird Boy likes you…a lot."

A few minutes later I heard a boy I think was Nico yell for Noah. I looked at him.

"My sister?" he nodded and we ran off to see about my sister. We walked in and Nico looked at us. Noah was looking at me too. But I only had eyes for my little sister.

* * *

POV Blaze

Midnight came into the clearing soaking wet with a boy her age who I presumed to be Noah. "Why are you all wet?" I asked.  
"Playing in the pond. Turns out I'm daughter of Poseidon. What are the odds" she said with a laugh referring to the time when I was one and she was six when we almost drowned when we feel of a bridge. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. I had stopped falling and started floating while she fell into the water. I don't remember it but Midnight has told me about it several times.  
"I'm hungry" I announced after a few minutes. "We're is my pack?" Nico handed it to me and I pulled out a pack of trail mix. Eating it hurriedly a smacked Midnight's hand when she tried to steal some. "Eat your own food," I scolded her before offering some to Nico. HE laughed and accepted. Midnight rolled her eyes and ate her own food like I told her to.  
"So what are we going to do now?" I asked once I had shredded the package and burnt it. I knew that you had to hide evidence that you were in a place.  
Noah glanced at Nico before answering. "We were thinking about taking you guys to Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for demigods. Maybe once we get there you'll get claimed."  
I nodded and stood up despite Noah, Nico,and Midnight's attempts to make me lay back down. "Seriously. I'm fine guys," I said.  
"She heals fast. It's not normal but very useful," Midnight explained to two surprised boys.  
"And I can still kill you just as easily so lets roll," I said enthusiastically striking a Super Man pose. The boys stared and Midnight at least rolled her eyes.  
"Blaze. I was going to let you just sit of your own free will but I might have to force you," Noah said. I giggled.  
"I'd like to see you try," I said bravely not at all immetimadated by the teenager. He reached out and tried to pin my arms to my side. I dodged to the right easily and responded by kicking him in the chest. His breath left him in an _oof_! And he fell flat on his back. Midnight fell on the floor laughing.  
"Do you believe me now?" I asked and Noah shook his head. I held out my hand as if to help him up but flipped him instead.  
"Noah," Nico said, " I think she's fine." Noah glared at the younger boy.  
"So let's roll," I said and began marching in place. Noah shook his head sadly at my childish personality and began to lead the way. Midnight rolled her eyes and went with him followed by me and Nico. I wonder what Midnight is talking to Noah about.


	5. Chapter 5:Going For An Unexpected Swim

**Chapter 5**

**A.N. This Chapter is going to be a little repeat-ish but I wanted to bring out how ALL the characters were feeling about the event. Yes I copy and pasted. Sue me.**

**

* * *

**

POV Nico

WE were about to start our second day of walking to camp and running from monsters so I knew the girls pretty well. But I knew Blaze better.  
Her favorite color is black, her favorite food is trail mix, her favorite animal is hawk, and she absolutely hates needles. She's nine years old and Midnight is thirteen. Her last name is Summers. They picked it out when an old lady hit a demon that was chasing then in the head with her bag and yelled "BAD KITTY!" her name was summer  
I think I have a crush on her.

* * *

My feet were really sore and we now walked slowly. It was our second day as a group and it was more fun than just Noah and I but walking isn't the most entertaining thing in the world. But you know what was the most fun thing in the world, seeing this : About 3 miles ago Midnight had some how convinced Noah to carry her and how she was on his back talking to Blaze, you might not think it was funny but you haven't been around those two.  
There was a flash of gold and my eyes snapped shut. When I opened them back up I swore in Greek. Father had summoned us.  
"Where the heck are we?" Midnight asked. I almost grinned at the irony.  
"Heck." She fell quiet.  
I nudged Noah's shoulder with mine and pointed to the approaching figure of my father. Noah's hand went to his sword subconsciously.  
"Hello," the lord of the dead said awkwardly. "I need to speak with the girls. Alone," he clarified. Seeing all of our hesitation he spoke again.  
"They can bring their weapons and I will bring nothing. I just need to speak to them alone." I started to object but Blaze cut me off.  
"Nico, we'll be alright," she assured me and stepped towards my father making eye contact with the man who was much bigger than her. She was fearless.  
"I'm not afraid of you," she said, once again acting fearlessly. But sometimes fear is a good thing.  
Noah and I stood still were we were while they walked the 10 yards to the edge of the River Styx. Father said something, then Blaze nodded while Midnight shook her head and reached out to try to grab her little sister. Blaze wiggled out of her sister grasp and seemed to look right into my eyes. For some reason, I was suddenly scared for her.  
Then she jumped into the river.  
I gasped quietly and Noah and I started running. But Hades had already shoved Midnight in after her sister.  
There was nothing we could do but wait as Blaze slowly came out her eyes wide and something that looked startlingly like a grin creeping it's way onto her face as she spoke.  
"That... was... awesome." We all looked at her like she was mad. Seeing our gazes she shrugged and turned to her sister who had just gotten out of the river and was shaking like a leaf.  
"I... think…" she said as Noah ran up and was now supporting her. She suddenly smiled. I almost fell over what was wrong with these two what was had their mom taught them. "I want to do it again." Midnight said laughing.  
I watched as an entirely new wave of strength washed over Blaze. She has always been unnaturally strong but now she was even stronger. She took out her sword and looked at it.  
It was some type of solid black crystal. But I has a feeling it would never shatter, break, or fail. Father looked at Midnight. "I already knew that your sister wanted that. Is there anything you want?" I was weird he was looking at midnight like Midnight had asked him if she could rule the underworld and that he could leave. Midnight walked to him and whispered in his ear. "Yes here you go. All the sudden Midnight had a Charm Bracelet with a wave she kind of jerked her hand and the bracelet was a silver bow with an arrow in it. Midnight looked sky- ward "Thanks Artemis. And Hades." She added.  
"I didn't want to do that," Hades said almost apologetically. "The Fates said I had to." We nodded.  
With a snap of his fingers there was another burst of gold light and we suddenly found ourselves not quiet I mile from Camp-Half-blood. With renewed hope we jogged towards the camp.  
I had expected we would find the usual cheerful camp but something had happened. The cabins were dirty and some collapsing. The Big House looked like it had been on fire. The dining pavilion was being put out by several campers. Chiron was first to spot us, standing there looking lost.  
"Chiron, what happened?" Noah asked. Chiron looked down to us sadly before answering.  
"We are at war with the dragons."

* * *

**(A.N. Just so you know this is mostly more of what Midnight did 'cause Nico doesn't really care)**

**Noah's P.O.V.**  
We were about to start our second day of walking to camp and running from monsters so I knew the girls pretty well. But I knew Midnight better.  
Her favorite color is dark purple, her favorite food is chex mix (Don't ask me how she's not fat the way she eats), her favorite animal is a snowy owl, and she absolutely hates needing help. She's 13 years old and Blaze is 9. Her last name is Summers. They picked it out when an old lady hit a demon that was chasing then in the head with her bag and yelled "BAD KITTY!" her name was summer.  
I know I have a crush on her.

* * *

My feet were really sore and we now walked slowly. It was our second day as a group and it was more fun than just Nico and I but walking isn't the most entertaining thing in the world. But you know what was the most fun thing in the world, seeing this: About 3 miles ago Midnight had some how convinced me to carry her and how she was on my back talking to Blaze, you might not think it was funny but you haven't been around the two girls who were asking like they were on peoples backs talking to each other all the time.  
There was a flash of gold and my eyes snapped shut. When I opened them back up Nico swore in Greek.  
"Where the heck are we?" Midnight asked. I almost grinned at the irony, as did Nico.  
"Heck." She fell quiet. I let her stand by her sister. So she didn't freak out. Like I was.  
Nico nudged my shoulder with his and pointed to the approaching figure of his father. My hand went to his sword subconsciously fearful for all the younger kids, but mostly Midnight.  
"Hello," the lord of the dead said awkwardly. "I need to speak with the girls. Alone," he clarified. Seeing all of our hesitation he spoke again.  
"They can bring their weapons and I will bring nothing. I just need to speak to them alone." I started to object but Midnight looked me in the eyes and whispered.  
"Oh chill out we're big girls I can tie my own shoes and every thing."**(Anyone know where that is from cookies if you get it.)** She assured me and stepped towards Nico's father, and with Blaze, making eye contact with the man who was much bigger than her. She was fearless.  
"I'm not afraid of you," Blaze said, at once Midnight agreed. But sometimes fear isn't such a bad thing.  
Nico and I stood still were we were while they walked the 10 yards to the edge of the River Styx. Hades said something, then Blaze nodded while Midnight shook her head and reached out to try to grab her little sister. Blaze wiggled out of her sister grasp and seemed to look right into Nico's eyes. For some reason, I was suddenly scared for Midnight and Blaze but sadly again mostly Midnight.  
Then Blaze jumped into the river.  
Nico gasped quietly and he and I started running. But Hades had already shoved Midnight in after her sister.  
There was nothing we could do but wait as Blaze slowly came out her eyes wide and something that looked startlingly like a grin creeping its way onto her face as she spoke.  
"That... was... awesome." We all looked at her like she was mad. Seeing our gazes she shrugged and turned to her sister who had just gotten out of the river and was shaking like a leaf.  
"I... think…" she said as I ran up and was now supporting her. She suddenly smiled. I almost fell over what was wrong with these two what was had their mom taught them. "I want to do it again." Midnight said laughing. I was in love with a mad girl.  
I watched as an entirely new wave of strength washed over Blaze. She has always been unnaturally strong but now she was even stronger. She took out her sword and looked at it.  
It was some type of solid black crystal. But I have a feeling it would never shatter, break, or fail. Nico's father looked at Midnight. "I already knew that your sister wanted that. Is there anything you want?" I was weird he was looking at Midnight like she was the best thing he had ever seen. Midnight walked to him and whispered in his ear. "Yes here you go. All the sudden Midnight had a Charm Bracelet with a wave she kind of jerked her hand and the bracelet was a silver bow with an arrow in it. Midnight looked sky- ward "Thanks Artemis. And Hades." She added.  
"I didn't want to do that," Hades said almost apologetically. "The Fates said I had to." We nodded.  
With a snap of his fingers there was another burst of gold light and we suddenly found ourselves not quiet I mile from Camp-Half-blood. With renewed hope we jogged towards the camp.  
I had expected we would find the usual cheerful camp but something had happened. The cabins were dirty and some collapsing. The Big House looked like it had been on fire. The dining pavilion was being put out by several campers. Chiron was first to spot us, standing there looking lost.  
"Chiron, what happened?" I asked. Chiron looked down to us sadly before answering.  
"We are at war with the dragons."

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V **

We were about to start our second day of walking to camp and running from monsters so I knew the boys pretty well. But I knew Noah better.  
His favorite color is blue green, his favorite food is trail mix, his favorite animal is eagle, and he absolutely hates water (or at least he did and it still scares him.). He's fourteen years old and Nico is ten. His last name is Shelby, not even Nico knows that, family is a touchy subject for him. It was him mothers name. He is the only one of us who kept his name. I would tell you more, but just ask him.

Oh and, I know I have a crush on him.  


* * *

My feet weren't really sore but they we now walked slowly, I wasn't walking, you'll see why soon. It was our second day as a group and it was more fun than just Blaze and I but walking isn't the most entertaining thing in the world. But you know what was the most fun thing in the world, seeing this: About 3 miles ago I had begged Noah to carry me and now I am on his back talking to Blaze, you might not think it was funny but you haven't been around the us who were asking like they were on peoples backs talking to each other all the time. Witch we used to before Fluffy….you know what, never mind  
There was a flash of gold and my eyes snapped shut. When I opened them back up Nico swore in Greek. Don't ask how I knew but Noah said I would.  
"Where the heck are we?" I asked.  
"Heck." I fell quiet. Noah let me stand by my sister. So I didn't freak out. To bad I was freaked.  
Nico nudged Noah's shoulder with his and pointed to the approaching figure of some tall dude. His hand went to his sword subconsciously, as if fearful for all of us. "Hello," the dude said awkwardly. "I need to speak with the girls. Alone," he clarified. Seeing all of our hesitation he spoke again.  
"They can bring their weapons and I will bring nothing. I just need to speak to them alone." I started to object but I looked him in the eyes and whispered.  
"Oh chill out we're big girls I can tie my own shoes and every thingI didn't want him to freak out. I assured him and stepped towards the weird dude, and with Blaze, making eye contact with the man who was much bigger than her. She was fearless.  
"I'm not afraid of you," Blaze said, at once I agreed. I was just about to say that same thing.

Nico and Noah stood still were we were while they walked the 10 yards to the edge of some gross thing, the dude said he was Hades, I knew all about him from the museum, then he said, "This river, The River Styex, can make you almost unbeatable, all you need is to live through it, will you let the River Styex test you." Blaze nodded I shook my head and reached out to try to grab her. Blaze wiggled out of my grasp and seemed to look right into Nico's eyes.

Then Blaze jumped into the river.  
Noah and Nico started running. But Hades shoved me in after my sister. I was expecting pain by what Hades had said but it was … I couldn't explain it. Go ask Blaze.

I got out of the river sore and weak it was weird. For some odd reason I wanted to get back in…weird. "I... think…" I started as Noah ran up and kept me from falling over. I smiled. Noah almost fell over I could tell he now thought I was crazy. "I want to do it again." I said laughing. I'm a crazy girl.  
I watched as an entirely new wave of strength washed over Blaze. She has always been unnaturally strong but now she was even stronger. She took out her sword and looked at it.  
It was some type of solid black crystal. But I have a feeling it would never shatter, break, or fail. Hades looked at me. "I already knew that your sister wanted that. Is there anything you want?" It was weird he was looking at me like I was the best thing he had ever seen. I walked to him and whispered in his ear." Artimas, no offence to anyone, is my favorite Goddess. I want her first bow. Se doesn't use it anymore." "Yes here you go." He said with a smile only I could see, maybe Blaze could too. All the sudden I had a Charm Bracelet with a wave. I knew what I had to do, somehow I did. I kind of jerked my hand and the bracelet was a silver bow with an arrow in it. I looked sky- ward, knowing I must thank her, and Hades too. "Thanks Artemis. And Hades." She added.  
"I didn't want to do that," Hades said almost apologetically. "The Fates said I had to." We nodded. I was glad he did it was fun.  
With a snap of his fingers there was another burst of gold light and we suddenly found ourselves not quiet A mile from Camp-Half-blood. I know because my since of direction, and that Noah showed me a map yesterday. With renewed hope we jogged towards the camp.  
I had expected we would find the cheerful camp Noah had told me about, but something had happened. The cabins were dirty and some collapsing. A big house looked like it had been on fire. A pavilion, thing was being put out by several kids I could only guess were camper. Chiron was first to spot us, standing there looking lost. I knew who he was because Noah told me. Now that I thought about it Noah had told me almost every thing I knew about what would be my new life.  
"Chiron, what happened?" Noah asked. Chiron looked down to us sadly before answering.  
"We are at war with the dragons."

* * *

**Blaze POV**

Nico is... well I guess awesome is the best word. After a whole day of walking and starting our second we all knew each other pretty well. But I knew Nico best. His favorite color is black, his favorite food is chocolate donuts, his favorite animal is a hellhound, he hates bright lights, and is a child of Hades. He has no idea what his last name is.  
Oh yeah. I have a major crush on him.

* * *

Once I reopened my eyes we were in a dark and gloomy place. I had a feeling it was the Underworld. It looked like Nico had described it. Nico swore in Greek and my eyes widened at his language even though I had sworn as well.  
"Where the heck are we?" Midnight demanded. Nico almost grinned at the irony.  
"Heck," he answered plainly and she fell quiet.  
There was a figure approaching which I assumed was Hades. My assumption proved correct when the man came closer.  
"I need to speak with the girls. Alone," he said. Nico and Noah started to object but Midnight and I cut them off.  
"I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. I can count to ten and everything," I joked.  
"They can bring their weapons and I will bring nothing," the lord of the dead said almost awkwardly and I went up close to him looking him squarely in the eye.  
"I'm not afraid of you," I said speaking the truth. I followed him to the edge of the River Styx.  
He spoke when we reached the edge of the river. "This river, The River Styx can make you almost unbeatable if you survive it. Will you let the river test you?" he asked us and I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew this was something I had to do. Something that would lead to something greater.  
Midnight grabbed me but a wrenched myself out of the older girls grasp and locked eyes with Nico for a second. Then I jumped.  
By the way Midnight was acting I think the river felt different to her but to me it felt nice. It was so cold it almost felt like it burned but it was just like a jolt of adrenaline and strength. It felt kind of... right.  
I came out quickly and felt a grin spreading it's way across my face. "That... was... awesome!" I said letting myself smile from ear to ear. "Can we do that again?" I asked and Nico and Noah stared at me like I had gone mad.  
Something told me to look at my sword so I did. It was solid black crystal that felt light and heavy at the same time. It felt solid and liquid at the same time. It seemed to glow almost. I knew some of what the sword felt like was something Nico, Midnight, and Noah couldn't feel or understand.  
As I turned the sword back into my necklace I noticed something that no one else had. On my wrist there was a plain black leather cord with a bright, bold, blue gem on it knotted on. When no one as looking I tugged on it. It was big enough to fit over my hand but it was like there was some unseen force keeping it on, not letting it go past my wrist.  
In my little experiment I had missed something and Midnight now held a bow and arrow that changed into a charm bracelet. A name popped into my mind. Artemis.  
With a snap of Hades fingers and another gold pop we found ourselves near Camp Half-blood. When we got there the Camp was in ruins. The bighouse looked like it had been on fire and some people who I guessed were campers were putting out the flames on the pavilion.  
I again must have missed something playing with the gem on the leather cord but I heard Chiron speak.  
"We are at war with the dragons."


	6. Chapter 6:Drakons Hydras and a Titan

**Chapter 6**

**A.N. No flames this chapter might have some things that are a little debatable but this is never explained very well in the book.**

_Last time: "We are at war with the dragons."_

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

At first it all happened in slow motion. Blaze yelled

"Don't say Dragon to her."

As she said the word dragon Midnight's hand flew to her head and she collapsed on the ground and screamed. At first it sounded like gibberish. But as we all stood there frozen I started to understand what she was saying.

"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" was the one thing that she made the most clear. Then my hearer's training kicked in.

"Nico go help with the dragons." He started to protest but I said "You can come back soon and when you do bring Annabeth and Percy. Blaze help me get her to the infirmary. Chiron I can't tell you what to do but after we get her sister to the infirmary talk to Blaze about what has happened to her." Chiron nodded but Blaze said.

"No I know how to make it a little better I can do it now." At my confessed look she added.

"Yes this happens a lot only somethings set it off." Then to my alarm she picked up Midnight's arm in one hand and Midnight dagger in the other, and she slit Midnight's wrist.

I was about to ask Blaze why the freak she did that, but Midnight stopped screaming and just moaned pitifully. Me and Blaze got Midnight there easy and Blaze left to talk to Chiron as the other healers and I rushed around trying to keep Midnight alive.

* * *

Midnight had just passed out. I'll tell you more later. Anyway. Nico ran in the room with Percy and Annabeth close at his heels.

Annabeth gasped.

"She's Midnight isn't she." I nodded at Annabeth but didn't take my eyes off Midnight.

"She my little sister." Percy said in a mix of wonder, awe, confused, and like he had found something he had been trying to find for a long time.

"Is she ok, where's Blaze." Nico asked, worried about his almost sister and his _crush._

"Midnight is…." I couldn't lie to them I just couldn't. "I'd be lying if I told you I knew she was going to be ok. But Blaze knows, she is talking to Chiron right now."

"Is Blaze a daughter of Poseidon Too?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

An hour later Midnight was sleeping. About 30 minutes ago Midnight got stopped moaning and just kind of passed out. Chiron came to stand beside me. Nico, Annabeth and Percy all looked up the same time as me.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Hades told me what is wrong with Midnight. Midnight has had worse than this but this time it took her by surprise." The silence in the room was deadly. "Hades said Midnight is a failed rebirth, even as a baby Midnight was stronger than who ever was supposed to be in control and the head aches are the person trying to take control." Again the silence was deadly.

All the sudden Midnight sat up and looked at us. But instead of her sea green eyes she had brown eyes. She looked at her hands and moved her fingers and then she looked around. She saw us and stared looked grossed out. She jumped out of bed and said in a voice sounding rusty like she hadn't talked in a long time said

"My name is Helen; yes Helen of Troy, will someone please tell me why I have been overpowered by this girl for 14 years." All the sudden she blinked and when she opened her eyes they were normal again.

Then she spoke

"Yep and that what you'll keep being, I'm my own person not some 2nd chance at life." She winced. "Fine 3rd big deal... No I don't care that you've been famous in you other lives." We all looked at her like she was crazy. "What. It's not my fault some famous person wants control of me." And after a while of her talking to Chiron about Helen, Percy took her to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

Nico POV

I swore in Greek as my socks caught fire. I tore off my socks and shoes to prevent my feet from being burnt worse than they already were.  
I plunging my sword into through the roof of the dragons mouth, the fire dying in it's throat before it could even reach the tongue. Walking gingerly and wincing every few seconds, I made my way towards the infirmary.  
One of the campers pointed me towards a chair and handed me a small square of ambrosia. I chewed slowly not wanting to burst into flames.  
After that I glanced around and saw Midnight talking to Noah and Chiron. I figured that it was private and left to find a new pair of shoes. After putting them on I went to find Blaze.  
I saw her from about a hundred yards away. Doing the exact thing that I wasn't expecting. A camper who was older than me was hit by the spiky tail and knocked off his feet. Blaze moved him quickly and took his place fighting a dragon twice the size of the one who had just burned my feet. I stood slightly shocked as the girl fought furiously. She slashed, stabbed, feinted, dodged, and used every trick there was for fighting dragons. The tail swung back and hit her in the chest. I could hear the air leave her lungs and the crack that sounded like the breaking of ribs. I took off running not expecting Blaze to be back on her feet within seconds.  
She finally killed it by stabbing her sword through its eye. She swayed for a moment and I got there just in time to catch her as she fainted.  
I pulled her into my arms and carried her bridal style to the infirmary that I had left moments ago. I set her on a cot and stood back as someone feed her ambrosia. Despite being worried I got back outside and helped fight the dragons.  
Hours later that wave of dragons had all been killed or flown away at the sight of the others being killed. Despite everyone's protest Blaze had been back outside fighting dragons before she had been in the infirmary for even two hours.  
Noah, Blaze, Midnight, and I meet up shortly before dinner.  
"Blaze!" Midnight shouted and hugged her sister. "I heard that you got hurt. All you alright?" Midnight didn't wait for an answer as she began to check her sister over. Spinning her around and around as Noah laughed and said she had done the same to him ten minutes ago.  
Blaze laughed lightly and pulled away from her sister easily. "I'm fine. It was just a couple of ribs and some bleeding and stuff."  
Midnight glared at her sister. "Tell me what all it was."  
"It's not important. I'm fine," Blaze objected. Midnight glared again and Blaze mumbled a reply. "I can't hear you," Midnight said in a sing-song voice.  
"Eight broken ribs, a thirteen by six inch cut, and some internal bleeding," Blaze said louder.  
"Blaze!" Midnight shouted. "You're going to kill yourself! If you don't sit down some when you get hurt I will lock you in a cabin and leave you there while the rest of us fight dragons."  
Blaze didn't hesitate to reply. "Then what are you going to do when the cabin is burnt to the ground by dragons?"  
Midnight scowled at Blaze but didn't have to answer because we had gotten to the dining pavilion. Midnight went to go sit with Percy, Noah went to sit with the other Apollo kids, Blaze went to the Hermes/unclaimed table while I went to the Hades table which meant I was eating alone. We had just finished eating when Chiron's warning rang through the camp.  
"The final wave is approaching!" he shouted galloping around so his shouts could be heard by everyone. We looked and saw what the final wave was made up of as it was coming over the horizon.  
Drakons and hydras

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I got my bow as it was now my weapon of choice Blaze and Nico had already disappeared. I was just about to steep out to the fight when some one grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Noah.

"Midnight maybe you shouldn't go. I mean you're a great fighter and stuff, but you just got here and stuff and…." That was when I put my hand over him mouth and said

"Shut your love sick mouth and let go of my arm. I've always wanted to take on a hydra." He smiled and let go of my arm.

"Ok. Let's go kick some hydra butt."

* * *

We ran out and started helping a camper that was fighting a losing battle with a already 10 headed hydra…wait make that 11.

"Noah, Midnight thank the gods." A girl's voice called out.

My first thought was 'how the Tartarus **(A/N this is not a really bad word)** did this girl know my name. Then the sound of her voice made me jerk and miss the hydra's leg and hit its toe.

"Fluffy?" I asked/yelled.

"No time to talk lil' sis. Just fighting." She said as I stabbed the monster's leg again. It fell off.

"That was so cool!" I yelled. Fluffy said

"No that was gross."

Noah muttered something like "What was wrong their mom 3 DIFFERENT gods." I made a point of just barley missing his face as I shot an arrow. I looked back and Fluffy's knocked out body was being dragged away by one of Noah's sisters.

* * *

Nico came up 10 minutes, 5 campers, and 20 heads later to fine Noah and I holding our own against a 40 headed hydra.

"ο Νώε, τα μεσάνυχτα, τι κάνεις δεν είναι νεκρός!" he yelled in Greek. **(A/N: Google it if you want to know what it says.)** I decided to be funny. As I made the first ever 2 legged hydra.

"It thinks I'm too pretty for that." They all looked at me funny. Even the hydra. I laughed stabbed the hydra in the heart, killed it, and passed out.

* * *

POV BLAZE

I grabbed my sword immediately and started to rush out of the dinning pavilion but Nico grabbed my wrist.  
"Blaze wait," he said, his eyes showed that he was worried. "Maybe you shouldn't fight. I mean you got hurt really bad today and something could happen to you and you're just a kid and I'm sure the other campers would understand and..." he said and started babbling nervously.  
"Nico," I said cutting him off smiling. I glanced around to make sure Midnight wasn't watching. She was talking to Noah. Her hand was over his mouth and he was holding her arm.  
I kissed Nico lightly on the lips lightly. "Now let's go kick some βαρέλι." Nico smiled in a daze and we headed out after Noah and Midnight.  
Once, out of the corner of my eye I saw Noah running around but no one else.  
Soon I had lost the three of them in the chaos of the battle. I helped some other campers to take down at least six hydreas within two hours. My face was bleeding and I was positive that my left arm was broken. These were the least of my problems.  
Standing in front of me was a drakon. It was at least eighteen stories tall, had a vomit green scalls covered in spikes, and a long, spiky, tail. I recovered from the initial shock when it blew a long hot stream of fire into my face. I cried out in pain as the flame licked my cheek, searing the skin and giving me an angry red burn. I slashed and cut all weak places I could reach as the drakon bent down to attack me but the beast was enormous and had a hide tougher than steel.  
For each slash that caused even a small amount of pain to the drakon I received a painful burn. I was starting to lose hope. The campers were going down. We were going to lose a great number of people today, a great number of kids. Suddenly it hit me hard.  
Here we are, a camp full of kids, and we have to fight just to live. It was a depressing thought.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Noah go down. I saw his chest moving slowly.  
The drakon used my being distracted to attack. Its tail hit me across the chest, a spike driving in between the two sides of my rib cage. Pain ripped through me and I felt blood soaking through what was left of my burnt and torn shirt.  
I lay on the ground, covered in my own blood with what I knew was a fatal wound at the mercy of a drakon. I wasn't even ten years old but I was going to die. But I had met the best people. I had the best older sister and best friend, Midnight. I had the best crush, Nico. I had the best pretty much older brother, Noah. It was these thoughts that kept me from crying.  
I saw Nico's barely breathing body lying on the ground behind the drakon. I saw out of the corner of my eye Midnight go down. She had just killed a 40 headed hydrae.  
A bubbling rage built up inside of me. We had done nothing wrong. We were simply born into a world were we had to fight to live. It wasn't fair. These kids simply had to fight because they had to if they wanted to live. There had been many deaths today. I knew the names of several of their names. A few of them were younger than I. It wasn't fair.  
I stood up, ignoring the pain as that rage took me over like a bursting dam. I held my arms and hands turned out letting some kind of inner instinct take over. "It's time to die," (virtual cookies for who ever gets that quote) I whispered facing the drakon.  
An ear bursting BOOM echoes through the camp as a sonic wave like thing bloomed out around me. Four things happened in the next few seconds. 1) every hydra or drakon feel over dead, 2) my injuries vanished 3) every injured or killed camper sat up and 4) a symbol appeared above my head.  
It was a hand holding the world. I knew this was what it looked like when someone was claimed but I had no idea whose symbol this was.  
The campers were grouped in a circle around me as I stood with my sword in hand at the body of the drakon, which like so many others, I had killed. I could hear them whispering a mumbling to each other nervously. Nico stood there looking hurt. Noah was standing in front of Midnight like he was trying to keep her away from something awful. She looked over him shoulder.  
"Whose sign is that?" a recently awakened Midnight shouted to Chiron breaking the hushed silence.  
"She's a traitor!" an older camper shouted angry at me, forgetting that fact I had saved his life seconds prior.  
"She'll probably kill is all in our sleep!" his friend agreed.  
"Chiron whose symbol is that?" Midnight repeated angrily shooting glares at the two boys. Then think punch them both in the face knocking them down before Noah grabbed her again.  
It was a few seconds before he spoke. His tone was hushed but heard through out the camp.  
"Atlas, Titan lord of Strength."


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Keeps Get'n Dragged

**Chapter 7**

**A.N. I have nothing to say.**

* * *

POV BLAZE

I hate this! Why did I have to be the daughter of a Titan? Now everyone hates me. Even Noah who's pretty much my big brother. It wasn't fair. And Chiron jammed me in a cabin with Midnight and Percy to be a 'good influences.' No one trusts me. And one of the things that hurt me most was that tomorrow was my birthday and my own sister couldn't even talk to me. Every time she tried Noah or someone would drag her off.  
As I got angrier my palms glowed bright blue that burned my bed sheets when I put my hands down. I concentrated for several minutes and managed to dim them some.  
Then Noah walked in. "Blaze Summers whose side are you on?" he demanded angrily. He was yelling at me again. We had already done this several times. It wasn't fair that he thought I was bad just because I was half. I could hear someone banging on the door and I knew Midnight was still trying to talk to me.  
"Oh you got me Noah. I killed the hydras and drakons and saved all the campers because I'm a bad guy," I said sarcastically.  
"You the daughter of a Titan! Why didn't you tell us?" he yelled at me.  
"Because I didn't freakin' know you meathead!" I said, starting to shout back getting angry. My palms glowed brighter. Noah started to speak but I cut him off. "Do you think I wanted this? Everyone hates me! Nico feels hurt and my pretty much big brother doesn't trust me and won't let me see my sister! No one trusts me! I can't do anything! If I go canoeing everyone's out of the water, if I practice archery I have to practice alone, no one will duel with me or anything! I didn't want this!" I screamed at him tears coming to my eyes.  
I ran out immediately to stop Noah from seeing the angry tears that rolled down my face. Midnight was being dragged away by 15 Ares campers yes it took that many. I went to one of my favorite places when I'm angry. The sword training area.  
When I got there all the campers left immediately but I didn't care. I destroyed several dummies in a matter of seconds. But it was hard. I was using my anger to fuel my fighting but it was hard not to give into the flood. To not let the dam burst.  
With each dummy that went down I felt a little better. After a while I just stood there alone and cried.  
The last time I had cried was when I was four and had broken my arm. I never cried of pain, hardly ever of sadness, and not so much of anger. But now I cried. From the mental pain of pretty much losing everyone, the sadness of no one wanting to be around me and no one trusting me, and the anger of how Noah was always yelling at me.  
I stood there and cried. Midnight's screams of protest as she was dragged away from me echoing in my mind.

* * *

POV NICO  
I was fuming for some reason. I new it wasn't her fault but still. She was the daughter of a Titan. One of the worst ones there is at that.  
After the battle we had no casualties. Atlas had taken care of that. If felt strange to be helped by one of our enemies but even though no one will admit it, we all would have died without Atlas and Blaze.  
But it felt strange to look at Blaze now and know the power she had. Atlas had channeled his strength through her because she had given in to her rage. If something set her off she would have access to that kind of power.  
I decided I needed to talk to her. So they day after the battle and her being claimed I found her sitting on a bunk in the Poseidon cabin.  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked forgetting what I came here for.  
"Chiron had me put here. They want Midnight and Percy to be 'good influences' for me. They're afraid that if I get a bad influence than I'll go over to the other side, and Midnight, Percy, and Annabeth are the only ones who don't hate me. Even Noah is scared of me. But none of them can talk to me cause people keep dragging then off." she said frustrated flopping back on her bed staring at the ceiling. "I don't like it here. The cabin's nice but it feels... wrong."  
I reminded myself why I was here. "Blaze... What was that?" I asked and she knew what I was talking about. No one dared to speak of it out loud.  
"I-I don't know. I just kept thinking about how unfair it was how everyone here had to fight to live and how so many of them had already died and it was like flood. I just lost myself," she said looking away.  
Then I noticed something. Her hands had a bright blue light glowing from her palms.  
"Blaze? What's with your hand?" I asked.  
She seemed frustrated as she looked at them. Her brow crinkled as she concentrated only managing to dim them. "I don't know. It's like the power is too much. Now that I've tapped into it it'll be harder to control."  
I nodded. "And one more thing. You kissed me," I said. Ever since I had been dying of curiosity.  
Blaze blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking. Did I mess things up in between us?"  
I grinned at her. "Do you want to know something?" I asked, stepping on the edge of the bunk below hers to boost myself up to her height with her sitting on the top bunk.  
"Umm... What?" she asked cautiously.  
"You look really cute when you blush." With that I pecked her on the lips.  
And of course when you have my luck that's when her older sister and her pretty much big brother walked in.  
"Nico run," Blaze whispered shoving me towards the door.  
"NICO DI ANGLOW YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Midnight shouted as she began to chase me, and Noah tried to save me. My first kiss that wasn't caused by the prospect of knowing that we were most likely going to die and I end up getting chased around and threatened to be 'beated to death with a pancake.'  
Just my luck.

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I caught Nico. I chased him for an hour then he, forgetting who I was, jumped in the lake. He was now tied to a tree, and I was pacing in front of him.

"Nico di Anglow did you or did you not kiss my little sister."

"I did." He said looking down trying not to laugh. I thought for a long time, as a plan formed in my mind. I looked at Nico.

"Good. Yes I said it. But." I stopped and got really close to him. "If you hurt her you will see the true fighting skill of Midnight Nicole Summers." I stood up and looked at Noah. And said in my sing-song voice.

"Come on Noah untie him then we have to go…" I remembered Nico was listening for anything to use against me right now. "To that place we were going to go a minute ago so you can say that stiff you were going to say to that person you were going to say it too."

Noah cut Nico off the tree. I spun on my heel and started walking off. Then I had a thought. In about 2 seconds I whipped around and shot an arrow in a tree right above Nico's head. "See Nico, World of pain." I saw Noah roll his eyes. I grabbed his arm and said. "Oh came on you know that was funny." And I dragged him out of the woods.

* * *

Noah and I walked in the cabin. Blaze was still right where she had been but looked up when the door opened.

"You didn't kill him did you." She asked really thinking I might have done that. After I hugged her I said

"No at the most he has rope burn. And I'm sorry no one would let me talk to you. Anyway Noah has something to say." Noah came inside.

"Blaze I'm sorry for how I've been asking around you. And I'm sorry for keeping your sister away." Noah said real fast.

Blaze seemed the think about something then got a really big smile.

"It's ok but hurry up and kiss my sister." She said "I mean I'm not even 10 and I've kissed/been kissed twice." I turned really red and stormed out of the cabin without saying anything. Noah was following me.

"Midnight. Where are you going?" he asked. I stopped and sat down still red and you could hear every form of water in the camp asking weird. Noah noticed this too. He grabbed my foot and started dragging me. I didn't want to go anywhere. So I yelled.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO! STOP IT! NOAH STOP IT! I HATE YOU! PUT MY FOOT DOWN!" I yelled for about ten minutes by the time we got to the cabins everyone was watching as Noah drag me by one leg and my arm crossed. I saw my sister laughing and a bunch of Aphrodite girl giggling. Then we finally got to the lake. Noah then tossed me in it.

But once I was in it there was no way to stay mad at anyone. The water was my place. Then I got a great idea. Let's just say in the end Noah got wet, REALLY wet.


	8. Chapter 8: A Punch and a Splash

**Chapter 8**

**A.N. I have nothing to say.**

* * *

OK

**POV BLAZE**  
Midnight and Noah came into the cabin soaking wet. "Wow. Déjà vu," I said to the two of them. Midnight grinned at me and Noah smiled awkwardly. He was still awkward about how he had been yelling at me.  
I decided to be funny and went up and punched him in the arm. "OW! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.  
"You felt awkward so I punched. Now we're even," I said. Nico and Midnight chuckled at me. Noah smiled at me not as awkwardly as before and kept rubbing his arm.  
We went into the dining pavilion. It was lunch time. I took my seat beside Midnight and Percy being as there was no table for Atlas kids. I was starving. I hadn't been able to have a meal in a long time without people calling me a traitor and stuff. I ignored the few voices that said stuff like that now and would occasionally fling a piece of food at their backs when they got too annoying.  
"So Blaze," Percy said as my hands melted the handle of my third spoon. "What's with your hands?"  
I shrugged and reached for another. After I melted the first one Chiron had brought out a stack for me. "I don't know. It's like after I tap into the power it's harder to control."  
He seemed thoughtful as he went back to eating. I poked Midnight in the shoulder. "Did Noah kiss you yet?" I asked.  
She looked like she wanted to punch me but settled for tackling me and attempting to pin me to the ground. It wasn't exactly fair since I couldn't use my hands without burning her. Then I got and idea  
"Let me up or I'll poke you," I threatened. Midnight gulped but spoke confidently.  
"You wouldn't," she said. I concentrated and dimmed my hands as much as possible. They were now just hot. I poked her in the leg. It wasn't enough to hurt her but just startled her enough for me to get up and return to eating.  
I heard Midnight mumbling to herself as Percy laughed at us. "Little demon powers," she mumbled and kept eating. I smiled, knowing that she was only ashamed for a Poseidon child who also had Helen of Troy inside her to be beaten by and almost ten year old. I guess there might be a few perks to being half Titan.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

Blaze's head slammed on the table as she melted her 50th spoon. In 10 minutes.

"Midnight help me." She said as I got an idea.

"Ok." I said cheerfully and I went over to the offering fire and put in a donut while asking anyone of the gods to help out. Then a spook and fork jumped out at me. I thanked who ever and went back to the table and handed the things to Blaze. She tried them and they didn't melt. She smiled and started to eat.

-Line-

As we, Blaze, Nico, Noah, and I, were walking to the lake two Hephaestus campers came up and one said snidely.

"Well if it isn't the little traitor." The other said.

"You're most likely here to kill Midnight for the River Styex because she falls under the law." Nico held Blaze back. I saw red. I would kill them, I would kill them and burn the bodies then dump the ashes in the River Styex.

I walked up to the bigger of the two, the second to speak.

"Midnight I wouldn't." Noah said warningly behind me. The first one said.

"Oh yeah run away. Listen to your boy friend.

BAM! I punched him in the face, he was on the ground, and put my knife to his neck.

"You were saying." I asked sweetly. He just kept opening and closing his mouth. "That's what I thought." And I walked back to Noah, who hugged me, Nico who high-fived me, and Blaze who tackle/hugged me.

"That was so funny." At we walked off laughing.

* * *

**POV BLAZE**  
I bashed my head into the table as I melted my 50th spoon in 10 minutes. It was so frustrating. My being frustrated made my hands glow brighter.  
"Midnight help me," I begged and she got her I-have-an-idea face.  
She took a sandwich and went to the fire. You could see her lips moving then she tossed it into the fire. She came back with a spoon and fork. She handed them to me. I took them and tested to see if it was going to melt or not. When it didn't I smiled and started to eat.

-Le line names Steven-

As our trio left the dining pavilion and were walking to the lake to Hephaestus campers came up behind us.  
"Well if it isn't the little traitor," one said speaking snidely. I almost growled.  
"You're most likely here to kill Midnight since she's under the law," his idiot buddy said.  
Nico grabbed me and held on with all his might while I struggled with my rage. I was always a strong headed kid.  
Midnight's eyes shot daggers as she walked up to the larger of the two. "Midnight I wouldn't," Noah warned uselessly.  
One of the campers laughed a nasal laugh. "Yeah, run away. Listen to your boyfriend."  
There was a BAM! As Midnight punched him in the face. He was on the ground and Midnight held her knife to his neck. "You were saying," she said in a sweet tone.  
The camper would open his mouth blink quickly and close his mouth. He did this several times before Midnight spoke. "That's what I thought," she said and walked back to Noah.  
Noah hugged her, Nico high-fived her, and I tackle/hugged her. "That was so fun," Midnight said. We walked away laughing.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

We were all in canoes in the lake. The water was so calm I was sure Midnight was doing it. I looked over to her canoe but it was empty, well her shoes were in there but that was all. Then my canoe tipped over and I was in the water. I looked around and saw Midnight swimming up to Blaze's canoe. But I grabbed her arm nodded no I pointed to the floor of the lake and winked. Witch is hard to under water. She smiled and put us in an air bubble.

-Line-

We could here Blaze and Noah above us.

"Nico? Where's Midnight?"

"I don't know Noah's gone too."

"Oh well there ok come on I want to go back to the cabin before dinner."

"Ok."

Me and Midnight looked at each other and swam up to the dock. Blaze saw us first.

"Where were you guys?" she asked us like we got been gone for a week.

"I tipped Noah canoe and it was funny."

Blaze and Nico looked at each other and said at the same time. And said

"You guys are weird."

And we all went to our cabins to change as the dinner horn thing sounded.

* * *

**POV NICO**  
We were all in canoes spending time in the lake. The water seemed extra calm so I assumed that Midnight was interfering. I heard a splash but ignored it. I was busy glancing at Blaze out of the corner of my eye every few seconds.  
Earlier she had told me tomorrow was her birthday and I had no idea what to get her. She said she didn't want any presents and wouldn't tell me what would be a good present. I'm bad at this.  
After a little while Blaze spoke. "Nico, where's Midnight?"  
I glanced around and saw that Midnight and Noah had disappeared. "I don't know. Noah's gone too," I said.  
Blaze shrugged it off. "Oh well. Come on, I want to go back to the cabin before dinner."  
I agreed with her and we both went to the dock. Then we saw Noah and Midnight swim up. Blaze saw them first.  
"Where have you guys been," she asked.  
"I tipped Noah's canoe and it was funny," her sister replied. Blaze and I glanced at each other.  
"You guys are weird," we said in unison. I heard Blaze giggle slightly at that. We all headed to our cabins to change just as the dinner bell sounded.


	9. Chapter 9:Manticore

**Chapter 9**

**A.N. I have nothing to say. Or do I.  
**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V **

When I walked into my cabin every one looked my was, said hi, then did a double take.

"Dude, why are you so wet?" one of my brothers named Will. A few of my sibling smiled like they knew something. But they might I mean people tend to notice when one of the canoes tip.

"I was at the lake with Nico, Blaze, and Midnight. And Midnight tipped my canoe." My cabin was ok with Blaze ever since I said if they had a problem with her I would tell Chiron. Yes we are still that childish.

* * *

I was sitting at the table with my brothers and sister when I heard someone yell "go get the camp!"

And Nico ran in 2 minutes later and looked like he had just ran a mile. Chiron stood up from the head table.

"Nico what is going on?"

"Manticore...Blaze... Midnight...fighting." he said between gasp of breath. Chiron's eyes went wide.

"What had happened when you left, when did you leave and where are they?" Chiron asked. Every camper was watching.

"Blaze had just got it's attention off Midnight and Midnight was going to try to get it with her bow, I left 2 or 3 minutes ago, and they are by the cabins."

Just then there was a loud scream and then a voice called out.

"Geez, Midnight, watch where you shoot that thing!" and a reply that said.

"What I didn't think it would go all the way through his head." then Chiron called very loud in that direction.

"Midnight, Blaze are you too alright?"

The two girl both replied.

"Uuummmm... no we're both pretty bad."

And with that all of the healers when to go see what was going on.

* * *

**POV BLAZE**  
Nico, Midnight, and I had all finished changing and gotten out of our cabins around the same time so we started to walk to the dinning pavilion together. Noah had already left.  
That was when the trouble started. Standing in front of us was a Manticore. I had heard of Manticores before but never seen one. It had a lion-like body but it was read, a human like face, a tail like a scorpions, and three rows of razors sharp teeth.  
I gulped then spoke, "Nico, go get help." He started to object but I made my voice harsher and firmer, "GO Nico. Go get the camp." HE took off running for the dinning pavilion but I knew we couldn't count on help coming in time. A pulled out my sword as Midnight scrambled for her charm bracelet which had fallen onto the ground.  
The Manticore lunged first and managed to swipe across my chest with a gigantic paw before I swiped my sword across its face. Blood flowed down its cheek. It cried out and shot a spike from its tail. I tried to move out of the way but the spike scraped through my shoulder. I cried out as pain shot through me. I did my best to ignore it as I lunged back and cut through the side. The red lion became redder but another spike shot at me and wedged itself in my neck. I screamed.  
I fell and my hand flew to my neck. I was unaware of what was going on as I thought. Usually you would leave whatever cause the wound in you when it was in a place like your neck or stomach when you didn't have medical help so you wouldn't bleed to death but I was pretty sure these were poisoned so that might be bad.  
I was snapped out of my trance as the Manticore leaned down, eye level with me. I couldn't get up. Then an arrow went strait through its head from behind. I felt the edge scrape through my check.  
"Geez, Midnight. Watch where you shoot that thing," I said struggling to speak.  
"What! I didn't know it was going to go all the way through its head," Midnight said. I heard a thud as she fell. And a sharp intake of breath as she fell of her knife witch she had dropped to shoot the arrow. The knife was lodged into her arm. She had a cut across her forehead, her leg was bleeding, and a spike wedged in her shoulder.  
"Blaze, Midnight, are you alright?" I heard Chiron's voice call from the direction of the dinning pavilion.  
"Ummm... No we're both pretty bad," Midnight and I called back. That was the last of my voice for now. That might have been the last of my voice ever.  
Then the world went black.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I watched as my sister passed out, or died. It was my fault I should have helped her instead of waiting to kill it. I heard people running our way and saw Chiron and a few other campers. At least I think. They looked like Chiron and campers but who knew.

"Midnight!" oh ya I knew that voice. It was Noah.

My world started to go black but I didn't let my self pass out. Not yet.

Noah sat on the grass beside me and picked up my head.

"Where it the worse?" he asked looking me over really fast. I wasn't sure I could speak but tried any way.

"Knife…arm…fell…spike…shoulder….get it out…."

There was a pain as Noah ripped the spike out of my shoulder and another as the knife was out of my arm. Someone, I think it was Chiron asked from over where Blaze was.

"Noah how bad is Midnight?" I would have said something but things were getting fuzzy and I knew no one would understand me anyway.

"She had a spike in her shoulder she had a knife in her arm, I think she fell on it, her forehead and leg are both bleeding." I figured I could say one thing before I passed out, or died.

"Noah?"

"Ya?" he asked most likely glade to know I was alive.

"Don't let Blaze die."

And with that I let the darkness claim me.

* * *

**NICO POV**  
I was still thinking about what I was going to get Blaze for her birthday. Nothing seemed right.  
When I got out of my cabin I saw Blaze and Midnight stepping out of the Poseidon cabin. I jogged over to them and we started to walk.  
Then we saw the Manticore. It was the size of a horse and had the normal super freaky, super DEADLY body for a Manticore. I couldn't speak.  
Unlike me, Blaze could speak. "Nico go get help," she said. I started to object but she cut me off. "GO Nico. Go get the camp," she said. Her voice was firm and harsh and I knew there was no changing her mind.  
I took off running as fast as I could. Even the great Blaze and Midnight Summers wouldn't be able to hold up against a Manticore for long. I was panting hard when I reached the dinning pavilion. "Manticore... Blaze... Midnight... Fighting..." I managed in between pants.  
"What happened before you left, when did you leave, and where are they?" Chiron asked.  
I had gotten enough breath to answer his questions. "Blaze was fighting while Midnight was looking for her bow, I left like two or three minutes ago, and they're by the cabins," I explained. Just then there was a loud scream. It sounded like Blaze.  
"Geez Midnight. Watch where you shoot that thing!" her voice said. But her voice sounded broken and weak.  
"What? I didn't know it was going to go through its head," Midnight said. Her voice was broken as well but not as badly as Blaze.  
"Blaze, Midnight, are you alright," Chiron called in the direction their voices had come from. I started biting my fist. It was a nervous habit of mine.  
"Ummm... No. We're both pretty bad," the both called back. The healers, Noah, and I took off running. WE were mentally trying to prepare ourselves for the worst.  
But NOTHING could have prepared us for what we saw.


	10. Chapter 10: Apples and Bananas

**Chapter 10**

**A.N. I have nothing to say.**

* * *

**POV NICO**  
Blaze was covered in blood. She had a cut on her face, a gash on her arm from a poisoned spike, several huge claw marks across her chest, and several other cuts and bruises. But one of the worst things was the poison spike. It was wedged in her neck. I knew that it was likely that she was going to die. I started crying.  
The Apollo campers kept me back as they worked, doing the best they could. I saw Noah holding Midnight's head in his lap. She had finally passed out after telling Noah something.  
"We can take them to the infirmary now," an Apollo camper, who I think his name was Kyle, said to Chiron. Chiron nodded and the group, slowly and carefully moved Blaze to the infirmary. Noah was carrying Midnight.  
I looked over at Midnight. She was pretty messed up but probably going to be fine.  
I couldn't stand to be here any more. I ran away from the group and to my cabin. I was glad that I was the only Hades camper so that I could be alone. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow  
I didn't know how much time passed. I could have been minutes it could have been hours but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Noah. His eyes were tear filled but he hadn't been sobbing like me. He had probably been doing something that actually helped them unlike me. I'm useless.  
"I should have stayed," I choked out. This might not be happening if I had stayed. This was my fault.  
"Nico, if you had stayed you would all be dead. If we hadn't known to be there when we were Blaze and Midnight would have died," Noah tried to assure me.  
"When Blaze told me to go she had this look in her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. But she still told me to go. Why did she do that?" I choked out.  
"Because Blaze is a smart kid. She knew what would've happened if you stayed and fought. And she- she loves you Nico," Noah said. I wiped my eyes and forced myself to stop crying. Now was probably the only chance I would get to find out how they were doing.  
"What's- How are they doing?" I asked.  
"Midnight is doing better. She's woken up once or twice" he turned red but quickly continued "and we've given her some ambrosia but she won't be mobile for a while. Blaze... We're not really sure. We cleaned out the poison and patched her up but we're really not sure what's going on. No one has every really come away from a Manticore attack so we don't have much of a clue what we're dealing with. We can only give her a little bit of ambrosia at a time because we don't know the extent of her injuries and don't want her to burn up," Noah said. You could see the worry etched on his face.  
I sighed, nodded, and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Noah rubbed my back.  
"I'm sorry Nico," he whispered.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V ( this is a little before the last part)  
**

The first thing I was aware of was people whispering. It was very annoying. But then I thought of something. The Manticore. The Apollo kids coming. Passing out.

I tried to sit up but someone held me down. I opened my eyes slowly to see Percy, Annabeth, Noah and a bunch of other kids watching me.

"Hi." I said but my voice sounded small and just plain wrong.

"Midnight." Noah said relived to see that I wasn't dead.

"Is Blaze ok?" I asked not sure why I hadn't asked already. No one answered me. I nodded. If they wouldn't tell me it was bad.

I closed my eyes for a minute thinking about what I would do if Blaze was dead. In truth I would die. For real. When I opened my eyes Percy and Annabeth were gone. Noah was watching me.

Don't ask me how it happened. But the next thing I knew I was kissing Noah.

* * *

**POV BLAZE**  
Whispers, mumbling, moans. Where am I? I realized that I could have some kind of amnesia. Midnight and I had taught ourselves what to do in a situation like this.  
My name is Blaze Summers. I am six years old- I think. I wasn't sure. Let's just skip that part. My sister's name is Midnight Summers. I like a boy named Nico. Nico? Who's Nico? And there's somebody else. Nolen, Nate? What was his name? Noah! That's it. Midnight likes Noah and Noah is my friend. But who are Noah and Nico?  
I groaned in frustration. The whispers stopped. I forced my eyes open even though they wanted to close. I was 97.8 present sure I was in the infirmary. Wait- What infirmary? Midnight's backpack was the only think with stuff like that for 100 miles most of the time.  
My neck hurts. SO does my shoulder. A lot of me hurts. What happened? Midnight and I were probably attacked by some monster. But I wasn't sure. This isn't fun.  
I looked around. I was surrounded by people I don't know. "Who are you?" I asked no one in particular. There was more whispering.  
"Blaze, what do you remember?" a girl about Midnight's age asked me. I tried to remember. I failed.  
"Nothing! What happened?" I demanded angrily.  
"You and Midnight got attacked by a Manticore," someone said. I turned my head it was a teenage boy.  
I tilted my head. "A Manticore? Like Greek mythology?" I asked. There was a LOT more whispering. No one answered me.  
Another teenage boy walked into the tent/infirmary/thing. Looking at his face gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. Like I was forgetting something. Some girl went up and whispered to him. The boy came over to me.  
"Blaze? Do you know who I am?" he asked. I felt my brow furrow as I concentrated.  
"Noah?" I guessed. He nodded.  
"Do you know how old you are?" he asked me. I again felt my face wrinkle up as I concentrated.  
"Six," I responded. He shook his head. I was about to ask how old I was but he launched another question.  
"Do you know what happened to you and Midnight?" I tried to remember but nothing came to mind. I shook my head. Noah sighed and began to explain.  
"Blaze, you turn ten years old today," he said. I looked down at myself. I was tall and skinny.  
As he started to explain everything came flooding back. I clutched my head as a headache pounded against my skull.  
I was so confused.

* * *

**POV NICO**  
I was still sitting on my bed when Noah came barging in. I jumped, surprised.  
"Noah, what's the matter?" I asked him worriedly. Noah took a deep breath before starting to explain.  
"Well Blaze woke up and had no clue where she was, or what happened and only kind of new me and you. I talked to her for a while and thought she was six so I explained what happened so I explained what happened and her memory came back and she wants you," Noah said. He panted when he was finished from saying that all in one big breath.  
I took off towards the infirmary. Blaze was sitting with her arms crossed and a stubborn expression on her face as the healers tried to convince her to lay down. I glanced at her injuries. She was pale, had several bandages all over her, and had a black eye but you could tell by her usual stubbornness that she was going to be fine.  
"Nico," she said smiling when she caught sight of me. I walked up and she pushed me into a chair. "Have a banana," she said and pulled one out from under the bed.  
"Oooookay," I said and took the banana. She laughed and pulled another banana out from under the bed, peeled it, and bit it. Then she spat it on the floor.  
"Hmmm... I seem to have forgotten the fact that I hate bananas," she said. I glanced at one of the healers for an explanation for her hyper craziness.  
"Our only guess is that she's stir crazy," Kyle said. I nodded. Blaze hated to be still.  
Blaze reached under the bed and pulled out an apple. She tossed it in the air a few times then bit into it.  
"Where's she getting all the fruit?" I asked. The Apollo kids shrugged.  
"She just keeps getting them out of thin air," one said.  
"Nu-uh," Blaze denied. "The bananas came out of thick air." I laughed as she got off her cot and began throwing fruit up into the air like confetti as she ran around the infirmary.  
Just then Midnight woke up from sleeping. She stared at Blaze then looked at the Apollo girl who had been taking car of her. "What ever type of medicine your giving me, you're giving me waaaay... to much."


	11. Chapter 11:A Party and Stories

**Chapter 11**

**A.N. I have nothing to say.**

* * *

**POV BLAZE**  
"SWEET FREEDOM!" I screamed and ran out of the infirmary. Everyone stared at me but couldn't care less. I had been in there for TWO FREAKIN' DAYS!  
"Blaze," Nico said. "Slow down. You're not supposed to be running around so much.  
"We'll just make it our little secret," I said then took off running for my cabin. I jumped onto my bunk and flopped back on my back.  
"Cots suck," I said to Nico when he walked in. Nico laughed and ruffled my hair. I then grabbed my stuff. I ran out of the cabin shouting an explanation to Nico. "See ya' later! I need to bathe." I could here him laughing

When I went back into the cabin I had fresh clothes, clean hair, no more morning breath, and I was CLEAN. When I went into the cabin it was dark. I flipped on the lights.  
"SURPRISE!" several voices screamed at me. I laughed as confetti went into the air. I grabbed an apple and threw it up in the air.  
"OUCH!" shouted Noah. The apple had fallen on his head.  
"Sorry," I said. He shrugged it off and bit the apple. I went over and yanked the apple out of his mouth. "MINE!" I said and bit into the side that Noah hadn't bit into.  
"Uh... Guys. This is a late birthday party not apple eating time," Midnight said and I laughed. I threw the apple over my shoulder.  
"You can have it Noah," I said as I heard him make and oof noise as the apple hit him in the stomach.  
We had cake then it was time for presents. Noah got me a bow and several regular, paint, and screaming arrows. Midnight got me an Ipod. I have a music obsession. Nico handed me a small box which I unwrapped quickly.  
It was a locket that looked pretty old. I flipped it open and saw that he had put pictures of Midnight, Noah, and himself inside.  
"Father helped me out with it. Let's just say that some where there's a dead old lady missing her necklace," Nico said. I found this sweet and creepy at the same time.  
"Thanks Nico," I said, leaning over to hug him.  
Then we all had more cake and I fell asleep in the middle of the floor once I came down from my sugar high.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

After we had put Blaze on her bunk Midnight disappeared. She had missed lunch and dinner. I was walking to the cabins when Blaze looked at me.

"Noah, can you go find my sister…she's never been gone this long." She sounded small and scared. She might be 10, a dime-titan, and just plain tough but I guess she really needed her sister sometimes. I mean as far as I knew it had just been them for years.

"I'll find her Blaze. I think I know where she is."

-Line-

I ran to the beach and saw her sitting on a rock. It was dark and windy; her red hair was blowing into tangles. She was looking out over the water and hugging her knees to her. I took a step toward her and saw her bow on the rock beside her.

"Midnight are you ok?" She turned to me and waved me over. I walked to her.

"Yeah I was just thinking about the last real birthday party Blaze had. She was so small she doesn't even remember. Birthdays to her are candy bars that your sister gives you while you're hiding from some monster."

I could see she had been crying.

"Midnight why did you leave your mom."

She was quit for a minute. Then she started.

"My real name is Melissa Whitewash. DON'T laugh." then she got serious. Before Blaze was born it was just my mom, Fluffy, and me. There was always someone there for me. We were always going somewhere, doing something. We were happy. Then one year we went to some mountain. I don't remember much. Only that I had a cold and mom and Fluffy went to climb the mountain without me. And Fluffy didn't come back. Mom wouldn't tell me anything. She would just tell me that Fluffy would be home soon. Only she never was." She was crying now. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Then Blaze was born. Her name was Annie. She doesn't even remember that name now. I had never seen my mom so happy, but it didn't last. Some dude in a suit, and dude with a fishing pole, and a dude in black, started coming to our house and watching us, me and Blaze, and some women would talk to my mom. One day when I was 9 Blaze was 6, mom went crazy. She was throwing stuff around and screaming. Blaze and I ran. We only had what was on our backs. And my knife."

She took it out and looked at it.

"It saved us the first day. Some dude from an alley tried to take Blaze. I stabbed him in the foot and he ran away. It was the day I found the knife that I got this."

She pushed her hair away from her forehead showing her scar.

"Somehow Blaze has never seen it. I had found the knife in my mom's room. It was what gave me my first headache. I hit my head on a table. Anyway me and Blaze read about the Greek stuff and stared figuring out little bits and pieces. A little after we did you and Nico found us." She was quite. So I asked her.

"You want to hear _my_ story now?" she nodded and I stared my story.

* * *

**POV NICO**  
After we had lifted Blaze on her bunk Midnight disappeared. She was gone through lunch and dinner. Blaze was kind of scared. She asked Noah to go find her sister for her. So Noah left to find Midnight.  
Blaze rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling. "This was a lot better than my last birthday," she admitted.  
"What'd you do for you last birthday?" I asked.  
Blaze sighed and kept looking at the ceiling. "I got a candy bar. I think it was a Kit-Kat," she said.  
I was surprised. "Nothing else?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"We were running from monsters then, it was all Midnight could get. My eighth birthday party was my favorite," Blaze smiled. "We had gotten the monsters of our trail for a little while and Midnight bought me a dounut."  
I was surprised. I had never really thought about it but I guess to Blaze that was a great birthday then. They were running for their lives but Midnight always found some little way to give something for Blaze to be happy about.  
"Blaze? Why did you run away from your mother?" I asked. Blaze scowled at the ceiling.  
"I don't know most of it. Midnight's real name is Melissa Whitewash. Some of the stuff happened before I was born. But Midnight told me we used to have a sister; Fluffy you've probably meet her. Midnight, Mom, and Fluffy were going hiking. Midnight had a cold so she didn't go with Mom and Fluffy on one part. Mom came back but Fluffy didn't. Mom wouldn't tell Midnight anything. She just kept saying that Fluffy would be home soon but she never was."  
"I don't know my real name. Midnight said that when I was born Mom was happy but it didn't last. Some weird men kept watching us and coming into our house. When I was six and Midnight was nine mom went crazy. She kept throwing stuff and screaming at us and screaming at nothing."  
I saw that Blaze was tearing up a little. I sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her closer to me so that she was pretty much on my lap.  
"So we ran with nothing other than the clothes on our backs and Midnight had her knife. I didn't tell her about my sword until we ran into our first monster a couple days later. But when we were running guy in an alley grabbed me. I was kicking and screaming. Midnight stabbed him in the foot and he ran. I don't know where Midnight got the knife." Blaze was crying a little. This had been her.  
"And I've never told Midnight about this but a couple weeks later while she was asleep this teenager with blond hair, blue eyes, and a tan came up to me. He didn't say anything but some gibberish but for some reason he kissed me on the forehead and it left this mark." Blaze moved her bangs aside to show me. There was a gold mark on her forehead.  
"He left after that. I don't know who he was or what he did. I never saw him again." Blaze stopped crying but still stayed close to me.  
"Blaze that was Apollo. I think he gave you a blessing," I said. Blaze cocked her head to the side.  
"But why?" she asked. She started to wipe her nose on her sleeve but I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and gave it to her.  
"I'm not really sure. Maybe he knew you would need," I said. Blaze nodded and stayed close to me, still a little upset from thinking about what had happened to her and her sister.  
And of course this is when Noah and Midnight come in.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I was too shocked to even freak out about Blaze and Nico. It would have been weird. Noah and I looked awful. My hair was tangled and my scar was showing. We both had tear tracks down our faces. Even thought Noah had really tried to keep it together he had started crying when he told me about his sister.

Stupid Zeus. I thought madly lightening flashed outside.

"Sorry! Geez, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." Every one looked at me. And wind went through the cabin.

"Oh get over yourself." Nothing happened. I looked at Blaze and Nico.

"Hi." I said Blaze ran up and hugged me

"Midnight where were you." She asked. No matter how much she tried to hide it she had been scared.

"The beach. Blaze do you what to know what Fluffy was like?" she let go of me a nodded.

I sat on my bunk. It was the top one beside Blazes.

Well her real name was Clair. Her hair was frizzy so me and mom always called her Fluffy. She was a year or two older than me, she had blonde hair and she was tall. That's all I can remember about how she looked. She was the best big sister" she interrupted me. "No Midnight _you're the_ best." I sighed.

"No Blaze you wouldn't say that if you met her. Anyway even thought she was only a year older than me she was always making sure I was happy. We went everywhere. And she was so fun." I was crying again and put my head on Noah's shoulder. I had a sudden thought and laughed.

"Blaze, Noah knows your real name and you don't. It's Annie. Annie Whitewash. But Blaze and Midnight Summers sound **SO** much better than Annie and Melissa Whitewash." Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

**POV BLAZE  
**We instantly sprung apart when Midnight and Noah walked in. I shoved my bangs back over the mark on my forehead and wiped my eyes trying to hide that I had fallen apart a little. Midnight had more to worry about than me.  
"Sorry! Geez, you'd think you'd be used to it by now," Midnight said after a flash of lightning. Wind blew through the cabin and I clung to the bed frame. "Oh get over yourself," Midnight shouted. She was talking to Zeus. Midnight looked at us.  
"Hi," she said. I ran up and hugged her.  
"Midnight, where were you?" I asked. I mentally groaned at the sound of my voice. I kept falling apart today.  
"The beach. Blaze do you want to know what Fluffy was like?" I let go and nodded  
We sat on our bunks and she began to explain. "Well her real name was Clair. Her hair was frizzy so mom and I always called her Fluffy. She was a year or two older than me, she had blonde hair and she was tall. That's all I can remember about how she looked. She was the best big sister."  
I interrupted her, "No, you're the best big sister ever."  
"No Blaze you wouldn't say that if you met her. Anyway even thought she was only a year older than me she was always making sure I was happy. We went everywhere. And she was so fun." She was crying again and put her head on Noah's shoulder. She had a sudden thought and laughed.  
"Blaze, Noah knows your real name and you don't. It's Annie. Annie Whitewash. But Blaze and Midnight Summers sound **SO** much better than Annie and Melissa Whitewash." Everyone laughed at that.

:


	12. Chapter 12: Attack of the Moon Wolves!

**Chapter 12**

**A.N. It's short but get over it and get a life.**

* * *

**POV Nico**

We heard music coming from the Poseidon cabin. Midnight and Blaze were the only ones there since Percy was gone on a quest. WE peeked around the edge to see Midnight and Blaze playing Just Dance II. It had been a late birthday present to Blaze from Chiron.

They were dancing and actually pretty good. They were doing a song called Toxic or something like that. Noah and I watched them from around the edge of the door until Noah sneezed.

The two girls glanced at us, glanced at each other, and then continued the dance. A few moments later Midnight won by a couple of points.

Blaze pulled out two more remotes and before we knew what was happening she had shoved one into our hands and was forcing us to play.

I laughed at Noah when he won at Tik Tok with Blaze coming in second. Then I was embarrassed when I was victorious at S.O.S followed by Midnight.

Blaze won at When I Grow Up. I gave her a pat on the back before we went back to be tortured and having our manhood question. Midnight went pincushion red when she won at Girlfriend with Noah coming in a close second.

All in all it was a very fun and _very _embarrassing day.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

It was _so_ funny. Blaze and I were playing Just Dance II, when we heard someone sneeze. And that was when it really got fun.

Anyway we had just finished playing. We all won about once. The look on Noah and Nico's faces were SO funny.

But then we heard the screams. I looked at Blaze and grabbed my bow. Then I gave Noah the evil eye, daring him to try and stop me. He didn't. Blaze and I ran outside to see about 35 white wolves around the Athena cabin. _Artemis._

I put my arrow in my bow and took aim. But I couldn't get myself to let it go I heard Blaze's voice but it seemed far away.

"Midnight….Midnight! MIDNIGHT SHOOT YOUR STUPID BOW!" but then another voice that seem much more important.

"Midnight don't shoot it. Help them. Bring me the girl, Annabeth." It _was_ Artemis. If she wanted me to get Annabeth why shouldn't I.

I lowered my bow and changed it back. I started to walk to the cabin. Around me I could hear people calling my name. I was going to just keep going but then someone step in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me, hard.

"Midnight snap out of it." It was Blaze. Wait Blaze. Crap. Mind check. I thought. Yep I was fine. I looked around and saw everyone was watching me. I got out my bow and aimed at Blaze. I pulled it back but at the last second sent it right into the nearest wolf's side. The voice in my head screamed.

Everyone was trying to get the wolves but no one could. I must be able to because I have Artemis' old bow.

I started shooting arrows faster than I ever knew I could. I heard a girl scream and looked back at the cabin t see two girls dragging Annabeth out.

* * *

**POV BLAZE**

I was fighting best I could but even my sword did little to the wolves. I cried out as on bit into my shoulder but knocked it off before it could cause any damage that ambrosia wouldn't fix.

I saw that Midnight's arrows worked well and just did my best to keep wolves back from her so nothing would get close enough to do anything. I'm not genius but I know arrows aren't close range weapons.

I saw two girls dragging away Annabeth. AS soon as the three disappeared the wolves took off running after them.

I hit my head with my fist. They were a distraction while the two girls took Annabeth. But why did they want her? She was smart and a good fighter but why would someone kidnap someone because of that.

And what was with Midnight? I was cautious as I walked up to her and stood slightly away from my sister. I felt stupid for feeling like my sister might hurt me but she had held a drawn bow at me. Midnight looked like she was arguing with herself or something in her head.

"What was that?" I asked Nico.

"Artemis's wolves and two of her huntresses," Nico said.

"Huntresses?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"They pledge to eternal maidenhood and get to be immortal unless they fall in battle," he said. Midnight seemed thoughtful.

I had a bad feeling about this

* * *

**Noah P.O.V**

I was watching Midnight. Something was wrong with her. She had gone all _weird_ even for her.

She suddenly looked up.

"Everybody I have something to say." Midnight's voice called out everyone looked her way. She kept going.

"I'm now a huntress of Artemis." She had that immortal glow around her now. It was a weird feeling like part of me died. She could never be that girl Nico and I hung out with. She was now that girl that was just out of reach. And what was poor Blaze going to do? Midnight had always been there for her.

Suddenly Midnight got a look in her eyes and yelled.

"Be right back no one moves!" She ran into her cabin. I looked at Blaze she looked a weird mix of sad, mad, and suspension. Midnight came running out with three envelopes. She read the cover of one then gave it to Blaze; another went to Nico, and the last to Chiron.

As they read them looks of understanding crossed their faces. And Chiron said

"Blaze, Nico, Midnight, and Noah pack your things your going to Artemis' camp. Midnight will know where to go.

Then it really hit me. Midnight was a huntress how ever long it took us to get there was the last time any of us was going to see her.

:


	13. Chapter 13: Akward!

**Chapter 13**

**A.N. from Miggy not Fax: I am sorry for the boring-ness of the chapter but MaXiMuM rIdE22 says it's important. **

**From MaX: it is, she doesn't really know what Midnight is doing.**

* * *

**POV BLAZE**

_Left, right, left, right, jump. Left, right, left, right, jump_, I said mentally to the way I was walking. I was so bored.

"Blaze, please stop it," Noah asked me. I walked normally and was even boreder- Boreder? Is that even a word?

"Noah is boreder a word?" I called over my shoulder. I glanced behind me to see Noah shrug.

He had been a moody and emo-like since Midnight had made her announcement. I knew what was going on so I wasn't upset about.

"How are you not worried about anything," Noah said quietly to me when he was close to me.

I looked at him sadly. "Poor confused, unloved, Noah," I said.

"Come on. Just tell me," he said.

"If you think I'm going to give in that easy then you been drinking the stupid juice," I replied not relenting.

Noah started to try to bribe which I knew would be followed by threats but Midnight interrupted. "Split up you two. You're giving me a headache."

I mouthed my thanks to her as I walked a few paces from the love-sick teen.

Midnight and Noah were both all depressed. Midnight tried not to act like it but after ten years you can see the signs.

Then my short attention span was distracted by Midnight giving me trail mix. I know I'm pathetic.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

A few minutes later we had to stop for snacks. I gave Blaze the trail mix, Nico the chex mix, and Noah some random snack I tossed out of my bag. I didn't eat anything. I walked a little off from the others. I saw Blaze give me a weird look but acted like I didn't notice.

I inwardly wondered where the closest monster was so I could just go die.

Then I heard Blaze right beside me.

"Midnight? Why are you crying?"

My hand flew up to my eyes and I rubbed those stupid tears away. Why in Zeus' name was I _crying_? I wasn't _that_ bad was I. Curse Aphrodite.

"No I'm not crying the wind was making my eyes water." She could see right through it. There wasn't even any wind. This was going to be a long trip. Then I heard the sound of something big running through the woods.

-Line-

POV Nico

_Crunch!_ I whirled around, looking for the cause of the nearly silent sound of something crushing several twigs. I scanned the bushes for several seconds before I saw it.

It was the twin bear-men, Agrius and Oreius. This was going to SUCK!

"Who cursed Aphrodite?" I shouted.

"Ummm… I did," Noah and Midnight said at the same time.

"Awkward," Blaze said in a sing-song voice.

Agrius lunged first trying to swipe at me. I jumped backwards and reached for my sword. Blaze already had hers out and was fighting with Oreius. Noah and Midnight were yet to appear. They had probably wondered off a ways.

A paw swiped across my hand and my sword was out of my hand and on the ground. I started backing up.

Blaze saw something I didn't at the moment and shoved me to the left as hard as she could.

A glance behind me proved that she had just kept me from going _splat _at the bottom of the cliff that the bear-man had been backing me towards.

But while Blaze was off balanced and not focused one of the bear-men took a swipe at her. Her shirt was shredded around her stomach and you could see that she was bleeding. When I fell I had dislocated or fractured something in my ankle and couldn't stand. I was starting to get freaked out.

The other bear swiped at her and Blaze was on her back with no sword. I was getting really freaked out. If Blaze got killed than it would be all my fault.

Oreius made a point of stepping on her leg and I could hear the bone splitting crack from my spot several feet away. She cried out in pain.

Just then an arrow went through each bears head and they disintegrated into gold dust. Midnight and Noah came running up just as Blaze's eyes rolled back in her head.

Oh man, we were in trouble.


	14. Chapter 14: Circles, and Chex Mix

**Chapter 14**

**A.N. I have nothing to say**

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

"Blaze!" Midnight ran to her sister and looked for head injuries. Then she looked at Noah.

"You're trained all I have is a few years of sprained ankles. You take care of Blaze and I can get Nico ankle."

She went over to Nico and looked at his ankle.

I quickly look at all of Blaze's injuries. Then I heard.

"Crap μεσάνυχτα προσπαθείτε να με σκοτώσει. Ow. Wow. Αυτός χτύπησε ποιος σας είπε πώς να το κάνουμε αυτό. Θα μπορούσε να σκοτώσει κάποιον."

"Um no you couldn't Nico." Midnight said still looking at his ankle.

"Well it hurt." Midnight rolled her eyes and went to looking at one of her many burn from the dragon. I could swear I heard her mutter.

"Wimp. I didn't even say ow when fluffy did it to me. And I was 6!"

I went back to looking at Blaze but it would take Apollo himself to fix this. Oh the irony.

* * *

**POV Nico**

There was a flash and standing in the middle of the woods was Apollo himself. My smaller injuries were instantly healed by the healing vibes coming off of Apollo. It did the same for Midnight and Noah.

But not Blaze.

"What happened?" he asked Noah. You could tell he was struggling to keep his laid-back expression.

"Midnight and I were fighting a dragon and Nico and Blaze got attacked by Agrius and Oreius," Noah said.

"Blaze kept me from being knocked off a cliff," I said for no reason.

"OK kids. You guys go… get firewood or something and I'll take care of her," Apollo said. Midnight didn't want to leave at first but Noah convinced her.

When we got back about ten minutes later with enough firewood for a week Blaze was sitting up and sitting practically on Apollo's lap.

We could hear him talking as we were walking up. "I've got to say Blaze; you were a lot shorter when I last saw you in person."

"That's because I was six then," Blaze said laughing.

It was then that Midnight chose to drop her firewood on my toes and go nearly crush Blaze with hugs. After several seconds Noah pulled her off.

Midnight then tackle/hugged Apollo. I saw Noah's eye twitch.

"GROUP HUG!" Blaze shouted and joined in. Apollo pulled her into the center of the hug.

While they had their little lovey, hug-y, hug fest we picked up the firewood Midnight had dropped and carried it over to our camp spot, place, thing.

* * *

**POV BLAZE**

Apollo was freakin' awesome. I was still a little woozy but I just hung around Apollo which helped that. And Apollo was a pretty fun guy. And he had good archery advice for Midnight when she asked questions.

But for some reason when ever I was hanging out with Apollo Nico would start twitching. And Noah was all like 'WHAT THE HECK' and even more depressed and emo-like when Midnight hung out with Apollo. Someone's afraid of competition.

And Midnight wouldn't let us travel yet because she thought I wouldn't be able to. I pouted that I was holding us back but was secretly kind of happy it gave us an excuse to spend some more time with Apollo.

For some reason Apollo picked me up and set me on his shoulders. He started walking around in circles. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….." I said drawing out the E.

"What's with you?" Midnight asked as she shot a tree.

"Cabin fever?" I guessed.

Apollo laughed and kept walking in circles. Midnight kept shooting trees. Apollo twitched, waved his arm, and several moving targets showed up.

Midnight turned to face him, "How did you…" Midnight started to ask but she stopped, thanked him then shot a dummy.

I heard her mutter words like, "My stupid plan! It's so stupid…" and stuff like that.

I just keep going "WEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

Blaze was still on Apollo's shoulders. I was shooting arrows when I heard Nico yell.

"Noah whatever you last name is, put the sword down!"

I jerk around to see Nico and Noah fighting over a sword that Noah had been trying to hit himself with. Blaze yelled from where she was with Apollo.

"I wasn't serious about you being unloved, you're kind of stupid, but mot unloved." Then she started yelling "EMO!" over and over.

By now I was over where the boys were. I rolled my eyes and took the sword from both of them. I looked at Noah getting mad.

"You don't know half of what going on. So stop being all emo and wait. You'll understand it later." I said. I looked at Apollo.

"He's your son do something." I said and I gave the sword to Nico.

"Your in charge till I get back don't let anyone die or….that's about it. Oh don't let them eat my Chex Mix." I could hear Blaze and Apollo whining about why they couldn't be in charge. But by then I was already gone not sure if I was coming back.

* * *

**POV Nico**

SO what am I supposed to do with my emo best friend, my crush, and the god of the sun? I feel kind of bad for Noah but dude! You don't need to be emo.

So anyways Blaze and Apollo were going through a backpack looking for some thing.

I went over to Noah and pulled a handkerchief. I held it to the cut spot on his forearm and waited for it to stop bleeding. Then I pulled out a Band-Aid. I stuck it on.

"Don't forget to kiss it better!" Blaze shouted from where she was standing. I looked over to see that she and Apollo were eating Chex Mix.

"Hi Nico!" she shouted. I went over to a tree and started hitting my head against it.

"EMO! EMO! WE HAVE TWO EMO PEOPLES!" Blaze shouted. Apollo put her back on his shoulders and started to run around in circles.

Why do I have such weird friends?

-Le Line named Steven-

Midnight still wasn't back yet and it had been FIVE FREAKIN' HOURS FULL OF CRAZY PEOPLE! I don't know how Midnight does it.

"Time to go to bed," I attempted for the 7th time in five minutes.

"NEVER!" Blaze screamed and started running around in circles. Then Noah jumped out from behind a tree which made her tripped and fall over.

To many crazy people, my brain was screaming.

I went over and picked her up. I started carrying her to the tent. She crossed her arms and started to pout.

"You are the most parental boyfriend ever," she said, still pouting.

Noah's jaw dropped a little and he glanced at Apollo who appeared to be having an aneurism.

"You're dating a son of Hades?" Apollo asked Blaze.

"No. I'm dating _the _son of Hades," Blaze said putting emphasis on the.

THEN WE ALL WENT CRAZY! Everyone was screaming at someone and arguing so much we didn't even notice Midnight come out of the woods.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" I yelled very loud even though it hurt as I hadn't said anything for about 5 hours.

Everyone looked at me.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked. I knew what she meant. My face was scratched from the trees, my hair was crazy from the wind, and you could tell I'd been crying. But if _I_ looked bad Nico looked like…well Hades.

"Blaze, bed, now. Apollo do something useful we're leaving in the morning. Nico you're a bad leader go to bed. Noah…do what ever it is Noahs do. BUT stay away from sharp things or anything that you could kill your self with."

Everyone did what I said. But that was most likely because I looked like I had…well like I had been running through the woods for 5 hours and been lost 3 of them. I looked in an open backpack and saw two empty bags of _normal_ Chex Mix. I decided to freak Nico out. I used my cold voice.

"Nico. Get. Your. Butt. Over. Here." Everyone looked my way. I winked at Blaze and Apollo knowing they had planned it. Nico stopped just out of reach if I wanted to punch him. I held up the bags.

"Explain."

"I….Umm….Apollo…Blaze…..Noah….not …..me" he was freaking out. I laughed and put the bags up.

"Chill out Nico I hate the normal kind." I pulled the cheese-y kind out of my backpack. "See now if someone had ate _this_ kind I would kill then and you. Then I went in the tent and hid all the weapons from Noah.

* * *

**POV BLAZE**

We saw Nico freaking out as Midnight questioned him about the Chex Mix Apollo and I ate. He didn't know that Midnight didn't even like the regular kind.

I wiggled down into my sleeping bag. I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep now. Then I heard Noah walking around outside. And I heard Midnight and Apollo talking about the plan. Oh well, no more secrets.

When Apollo came in I told him that Noah had probably overheard what he and Midnight were saying. He shrugged it off saying that he was going to find out eventually.

Then Midnight and Noah started talking, loudly. I waited to see if they were going to quiet down. I pulled my pillow over my head but I could still hear them.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I screamed after a minute. They were quieter but still very annoying.

"Go in my tent. Its sound proof," Midnight shouted back. I grabbed my pillow and sleeping bag and drug it to Midnight's tent.

I saw Midnight yelling at Noah before I got to Midnight's tent.

I threw my stuff onto the bed and did my best to get warmed back up which wasn't so hard to do because there was a heater.

Midnight's tent made all of our tents look like crap. Poor little tents.


	15. Chapter 15:Artemis and Annabeth

**Chapter 15**

**A.N. I have nothing to say**

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

I was confused. Midnight and Noah had been pretty avoiding each other but now they were fine. It was weird. They were walking a little ahead of Blaze, Apollo, and I. They were laughing and talking. It was just weird.  
Then we were close to the huntresses' camp. "Okay guys," Midnight said. "Get your weapons out and wait here for me to come back." We nodded but Noah grabbed he arm and whispered in her ear, she looked at him with pity in her eyes and said something I couldn't hear. She ran off in to the woods. Blaze was chewing on her lip nervously.  
It was several minutes of torture as we waited in eerie silence for Midnight to come back. We hear yells and stumbling. We heard Artemis called. "MIDNIGHT SUMMERS YOU ARE STILL A HUNTRESS GIVE ME THAT GIRL!"  
Then she came streaking out of the woods, pulling Annabeth by her arm to make her keep up. Artemis, ahead of her huntresses', grabbed Midnight's arm and stared her in the eyes. And spoke coldly. "You are a huntress you must listen to what I say." Midnight looked like she was in a trance. Then Noah whipped around and kissed Midnight right on the lips, Blaze gagged and Artemis jerked and let go of her arm as if she had been shocked. We ran off. FAST!

I don't know about you guys but 'killed by a mob of girls with bows and arrows' does not sound like a good way to die to me.  
Annabeth was shaky running at first, like she hadn't used her legs in a long time, but soon enough she was running as fast as the rest of us.  
But then we saw what they had been chasing us into. There was a cliff edge right behind us. Lady Artemis was ready to fry us for trying to get Annabeth back, and for Midnight betrayal.  
"Midnight, I know there's a plan but you need a little more time. I'll meet you on the other side," Blaze said. Her lips moved as she said something unintelligible. I had a feeling she was asking for help from her father.  
You could tell she was concentrating hard and her hands glowed brighter than ever before. Then she jumped of the edge of the cliff.  
And Artemis went over the edge too.

* * *

**P.O.V BLAZE**

"Father, please help me," I mumbled at the end and concentrated. I concentrated on the light that surged from my hands as it grew brighter than ever before. I concentrated on the power rumbling inside me. I fought to remain myself instead of giving in to the power. The bracelet that had remained on my wrist ever since I swam in the River Styx seemed to be super charging me.  
Then I jumped.  
The wind whistled around me and I prepared to go splat but I knew I had been successful. Artemis was falling down the cliff with me. She was immortal so she wouldn't go splat but by the time she got back to the top Midnight and the others would be long gone.  
And maybe Atlas would decide to keep me from going splat.  
Apparently he did because suddenly I stopped falling. I was moved onto the other side of the cliff. Apollo, Midnight, Nico, and Noah were waiting there.  
"Blaze!" Apollo and Nico yelled at the same time. They both grabbed me and said, "Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER, do that again."  
I laughed. "It got you enough time didn't it?"  
"It did but if your dad hadn't been in a good mood you would have gone SPLAT at the bottom of a cliff!" they both said. The looked at each other, both feeling strange.  
I laughed. "You guys are weird," Noah said. Suddenly Midnight started glowing again. We heard Artemis speaking from the bottom of the cliff.  
"Just because the boy kissed you doesn't mean you are no longer a huntress." Midnight practically growled at her. But instead she held her heads above her head and yelled "OH CAME ON WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU HATE ME!"  
Then a light when on in her head. She grabbed Noah by the shirt collar and kissed him.  
"MAKE-OUT SESSION!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and kissed Nico full on the lips. Apollo appeared to be having an aneurysm.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

"MAKE-OUT SESSION!" Blaze yelled. I think she kissed Nico but I was busy and didn't look after a while we heard about six voices all yelled one of our names. We all quickly turned and saw a Goddess and five Gods standing on the cliff with us. Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, and Aphrodite.

"Oh…umm…hey ….what's up." Nico said. I started playing with my bracelet, as was Blaze. Noah was suddenly fascinated with his shoes.

Nico's dad, Hades spoke up while the other just watched us.

"What in…..well…Hades is going on here!" he said loudly. As Nico started to look panicked I saw the perfect chance to get there eyes off Nico. I mean my sister is in love with that boy and he was like a brother to me. I didn't want him to die.

"Look at the awesome umm…DUCK! ...Yeah look at the duck." Instead they looked at me.

"Oh yes my daughter." Poseidon said. I looked around looking for her before I remembered.

"OOOOHHHH. You mean me." I said. Zeus spoke up.

"This is bad. A demi-titan and a son of Hades." I suddenly got mad Blaze's hand was over Nico's mouth. We all knew from the look in his eyes that he would say something to get him zapped. But it was me they should have worried about. I went off as Ares muttered about how this was why he was here.

"EVERYONE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE IS A PERSON! SHE HAS A NAME! BLAZE! SAY IT WITH ME B-L-A-Z-E! BLAZE! NOT DEMI-TITAN! NOT…" that was when Noah covered my mouth with both hands.

I wasn't done yelling so I licked his hand. But it was gross as we had been in the woods for day. I slapped his hands away and started spitting on the ground.

"Geez, Noah would it kill you to wash your hand?" Most of the gods and Blaze and Nico were laughing, but Aphrodite was talking about how we were so cute. Zeus spoke as if I had never yelled.

"We are here because Athena wanted us to give you something but the others tagged along." He said to me. He pulled a small blue jewel charm for my bracelet out of thin air. He gave it to me saying when the time came I would know what to do. Then he turned to the other Gods and said.

"My work here is done you may stay and take care of the reason you came here. But no hurting any of them." And he disappeared with a blinding flash that I barely turned away from in time.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

After Zeus left Hades spoke to Nico where the rest of us. Blaze was looking over at them, Midnight was playing with her new charm and I was watching her dad who was watching us.

"UUMM Midnight what is your dad doing?" I whispered to her. She looked up at him. And whispered back.

"I have no idea." Annabeth was sitting on the ground and Apollo was looking at her leg. She kept looking at Midnight with envy. Hades spoke to Blaze loudly before leaving.

"If he ever hurts you I won't stop them," he pointed at Midnight and I, "from killing him." And he was gone. Poseidon took his turn speaking.

"Blaze, my dear, you have been like a daughter to me since the day I saw how much my dear Midnight cared for you. So just know that no ocean or anything in it will ever hurt you. Midnight I'm so proud of you," Midnight had tears in her eyes. "Not only did you help to save Annabeth but you risked a thing very dear to you," a quick look at me.

"To do so. And for that I want to give you something but first know that it will never over heat for the Gods blessed it. At that he pulled a husky puppy out from behind him. Midnight's eyes went wide and she took the puppy from him and looked at it and started petting it. Seeing her so happy made me happy. Oh geez that was cheesy. She gave me the puppy and ran to her dad hugging him. He hugged her and whispered in her ear. She ran back but not before Poseidon gave her something.

She ran up and put it on the dog then took it from me and put it of the ground and it ran off to play with a butterfly. He smiled and left. Blaze and Midnight started talking about the puppy that Midnight had always wanted. As they stopped Apollo came up and said good-bye leaving quickly. A wave of sadness came over me. He was my dad and he hadn't even spoken to me. Midnight took notice to this.

"Hey, Noah, it's ok. He's just a jerk that can't even see what an awesome kid he has." That made my feel a little better. Ares came up and said, "Well there wasn't as much fighting as I wanted but your yelling was cool." He high-fived Midnight and left.

Aphrodite just told us all haw cute we were and left soon after. Then Midnight, Nico, Blaze, Annabeth and I headed to camp.


	16. Chapter 16:School and Purple Blaze

**Chapter 15**

**A.N. Just so you know Midnight is the only one who knows the full story of Noah's past. Also no next chapter untill we have five reviews. So eat that.  
**

* * *

**P.O.V BLAZE**

After our WEIRD encounter with the gods we started heading back to camp. We got there after a few days of boring walking. The only funny part was when Wave (the dog) peed on Noah and his bed on the same day.  
We had a celebration leading up to the other people burning their shrouds. Midnight had one so I'm guessing Chiron told people the plan. I didn't expect to burn one being as I didn't even have a cabin. But to my surprise the Apollo cabin had made mine.  
"You're like our little sister," Tony said. I grinned at him and watched it burn. It was kind of nice to watch it go up in flames.

Mine had been park purple with all kinds of stuff in dark blue tread. It fit me so perfect I can't even describe it.

Midnight's was made by the Apollo cabin also as Percy was really non-creative. I was really dark blue with silver stars and a full moon.

Noah's, Apollo made, was green with arrows and stuff on it. It was plain but no one cared because that just made it fun to burn.

Nico's was plain black with a white skull and cross bones on it. He looked kind of sad to burn it.  
Then Chiron came up to us. "I'll be blunt," he said in a very un-Chiron-like way. "You have to go to school. You have the education of a squirrel."  
"The year-rounders don't go to school," Midnight said. "Also you should know I know what I need to know." She said in a rude very un-Midnight like way.  
"Yes but they did go for a little while. You only went for a few years and Blaze only went for a few months," he said.  
"But I learned to color so pretty," I joked in a serious voice. Note to self, Chiron does not know when you are joking. He did a face-palm and a little horesy sigh.  
"Go to school. Learn some stuff then come back. And Nico and Noah are going with you." Then we galloped away.  
"YOU BETTER RUN!" I shouted at him. Some campers who had heard the ordeal laughed. We were quiet a minute then I spoke to Midnight, Noah, and Nico.  
"This is going to SUCK." Then Midnight got her bow and ran after Chiron. Noah behind her yelling that killing Chiron wouldn't make it any better. The next morning Chiron had a big hole in his side.

* * *

"How long do you think this school is going to last?" I heard Noah whisper to Nico.  
"Not even a week, seeing as Blaze and Midnight are here." Nico replied. I turned my head so they wouldn't see the mischievous grin working its way onto my face.

DAY 1

I headed to Greek class which was my first class of the day. I don't even know why we have a Greek class here but we do.  
"Blaze, do you know any Greek words?" the teacher, Mrs. Clark asked me. I nodded.  
"Why don't you tell us what they are," she said. I nodded as a stroke of evil genius came over me.  
So I stood in a class full of 9-11 year olds and said ever Greek swear word I knew. Witch was every one ever.  
Mrs. Clark's eyes were reeeeaaaalllllly wide her face was reeeeeaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyy red and she was shaking.

DAY 2

I walked to recess. I had already earned myself quite a reputation with all my Greek swearing. I had gotten a 'warning' from the principal but 'if I caused any more mischief' then I would be punished.  
I went up to some of the older boys who were about to play baseball. I took a mitt and started walking to the outfield.  
"Hey new girl! You can't play. This is boys only," a dude who was in sixth grade said.  
"Then why are you playing?" I shouted back and kept walking. It earned me several chuckles and the right to play.  
After a while the boy kept calling insults. Then I got an idea. I caught the ball after the batter hit it and was throwing it back to the pitcher who was the rude boy. I threw the ball and it hit him right in the wrong table.  
He fell over. "Well what do ya know," I said. "You're a boy after all." Over by the swigs I saw Midnight going what hight watch me and giving me thumbs up, Noah rolled his eyes and went back to what ever he was telling Midnight about. Nico face-palmed.

DAY 3

I was walking to the bus. I had gotten ISS for hitting a boy in the crotch with a baseball on purpose. The principal was really starting to hate me. Good thing for him I don't intend on sticking around too long.  
"The new girl, Blaze, is really weird," said a boy who was about fifteen.  
"Her sister is a retard too. Twilight or whatever." My fist clenched. "She's always clinging to the Noah or whatever his name is. They might as well be married. And what is up with that stupid name." I locked my jaw. "And the emo kid, Nico-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.  
I tackled him and had him on the bus floor shaking him by his shoulders. "You do not talk about my family and my friends. I don't give a crap if you talk about me but talk about my family and you are a dead man," I threatened.  
"I'll say what I want about who I want," he said, oblivious to the fact that I had him pinned to the floor not the other way around. That was when I punched him.

2 HOURS LATER

I skipped into camp singing a little tune. It's called 'I got expelled' and it goes like this. "I got expelled, I GOT EXPELLED, 'cuz I am a bad girl."  
Chiron came out and apparently didn't hear my song. "Blaze? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."  
"Oh I got expelled today," I said picking dirt out from under my nails.  
"It's been 3 days! How did you get expelled that fast?" he said.  
"Well on the first day my Greek teacher asked me what Greek word I knew so-" I said but he cut me off.  
"You swore in Greek," he said. I nodded.  
"Then on the second day I was playing baseball with the older boys and this boy kept insulting me so I hit him with the baseball where it counts." Chiron groaned.  
"Then today I got into a fight on the bus and sent four ninth and tenth graders in the hospital and broke another one's nose." Chiron was rubbing his temples with his hands.  
"Just- go to your cabin," he said. I heard him muttering. "I need an Aspirin."

**Midnight's P.O.V**

DAY ONE:

I was the only red head in the whole school! And do you know what my first class was. DO YOU KNOW! Math! The horror! And Noah was dragging me by the arm to the Underworld not under. And everyone was watching.

"NO! NO! I WON'T GO! TO HADES WITH CHIRON YOU WON'T MAKE ME! NOAH YOU LET ME GO NOW!" I yelled as he dragged me. I bunch of girl where laughing and a bunch of boy were looking at me and saying "Wow attitude and she's hot." Noah heard this and stopped dragging me. I stopped screaming like he was trying to kill me. He whispered in my ear.

"Code 45." We had plans if something like this happened. I called it. "100-plans- -that- will- keep -Noah -happy- and –get- Midnight –back- in -camp in- under -5- days." I walked up to the boys and batted my eyes in a way that made me sick. I saw Noah try to hide a laugh.

"What was that you just said about me?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"That you were hot." One of the boys said bluntly. I quickly dropped the sweet act and punched him in the face. He dropped to the ground in pain.

"Watch your mouth." And I walked off with Noah. Strike One. I got five since I was new but 'oh no I must have forgot the rules.'

IN CLASS:

Noah and Nico where both in this class with me. The teacher insisted we tell a little about our selves so "The other kids will be our friends and see who we really are quicker" as my teacher said.

"Umm. You new kid in the first row. Tell us about yourself." The teacher said. She thought she was going to get to sad sob story Chiron had told to get us here. She was dead wrong.

Nico said without ever looking up from his book on Greek history in his lap.

"I have a name. And I thought this was Math not 'Let's all get to know the weird new kids so we can get to be their little friends and follow the two hot boys around'." The teacher looked annoyed.

"Umm. Ok, then, Noah please go and really tell us something about yourself unlike your friend." I looked at him and mouthed 'Looks like a code 5 is needed.'

He stood up. "My name is Noah and I like to shoot arrows at people and hit them with swords." He sat down. The teacher looked ready to kill them.

"Midnight, my dear. PLEASE say something good and not be dumb like you friends."

I got up on my desk and yelled "YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME! OK THEN! I RAN AWAY FROM HOME AFTER 4 YEARS OF SCHOOL AND I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS HADES HOUSE BEFORE NEXT MONDAY!" Nico and Noah pulled me off the desk and held me down in my seat.

Oh no. two down and three to go.

DAY TWO:

I was zero on the tough girl scale. Yesterday some boy in the 12th grade had made fun of how I looked and talked. I didn't ever know I sounded like I was Greek but to freak I am Greek. I could deal with people making fun of me for stuff I could help but my looks had always but a touchy subject to me.

So this is why I was hiding beside Noah on the way to Greek.

"Midnight come on. Who cares what those boys say." Noah tried to talk me out of hiding my face against his arm.

"Me." Was my short reply. I could hear people whispering about how the cocky new girl was hiding.

IN CLASS:

In Greek the teacher fearfully looked at me and said.

"You're Midnight Summers right?" I nodded still in my shy way. She paled a little. My sister had this class yesterday. Way to go little sis, I thought in my head. Already telling bad things to teachers about your sister.

"And your Noah and Nico?" They nodded she hit herself in her face with a book. We were going to play nice in this class because I like Greek. Or I was until she said where she thought I couldn't hear.

"Midnight. What a stupid name. And she is very ugly." Then louder. "Noah can you tell me something in Greek." She said. EW you could tell from her face she liked him. EW! 'Code 100' Noah mouthed. I nodded.

"Νομίζω ότι είστε ένα παλιό, λίπος, ερπυσμού." (I think you're an old, fat, creep) He said sweetly. All the kids laughed. Well what do you know the 'old fat creep.' CAN teach. She got red.

"Nico how about you."

"Eímai Élli̱nas. Xéro̱ perissótera apó ó, ti elli̱nikó. Frikió." (I'm Greek. I know more Greek than you. You're a freak.) She was a shade of apple red now.

"Midnight you seem like a nice girl. Say something." I smiled in a way she must have thought was nice.

"Έχουν δικαίωμα και καθυστερούν σας που νομίζει ότι είμαι όμορφη και είστε πραγματικά πολύ λίπος." (They are right and you're a stupid head who thinks I'm nice and you are really REALLY fat.)

Three down two to go.

DAY FOUR:

I had to be good yesterday. Blaze was gone from school and Nico had left for camp this morning after dropping out having no reason to stay. I was going to play bad girl to get out of here.

I was wearing a black Avril Lavigne shirt and black skinny jeans. And my black make up was over the top. Come to think of it I was a girl Nico. Haha that's funny.

"Midnight! What are you doing?"

Noah walked up as every one watched me shove the last 12th grade football player in the closet.

"I'm cleaning up after myself. And pulling a little code 99 too get out of here. I mean Blaze and Nico are already gone so I'm finished here. I tried. School just didn't work for us." He nodded sadly like he thought that this might have really every worked for me.

"Ok but just get us out of here before the end of the day."

1 HOUR LATER:

We went to camp laughing. Blaze, Nico, Percy and Chiron were waiting for us. The school had called and told them we were on our way. That had different things to tell us.

"It took you long enough. I mean really how hard is it to get kicked out of a school?" Nico

"What did you do! I mean they sent you right back. They took an hour to decide to ship me back." Blaze

Percy just nodded his head sadly.

And Chiron. "What did you do?"

"Well we didn't even want to get kicked out the way we did. We were going to do something really bad but we got in trouble for something else first." Noah said. Chiron looked at me.

"Well." Deep breath. "on day one of Midnight's wonderful four days at school I beat up a dude who called me hot almost to Hades, and yelled that I was going to get out of this 'Hades House' before next Monday." I said summing up my first day. He nodded for me to keep going but Noah continued my story.

"On day two Nico, Midnight, and I insulted the Greek teacher in Greek." Me: "Day three we had to be good because Blaze got kicked out and we wanted people to think we changed after she left so our prank that we never got to would shock them more." Noah: "And today Midnight went 'female Nico' and beat up the whole 12th grade football team then shoved them in a closet."

Chiron said "But that was only four things what did you do that was so bad they sent you right back?"

We looked at each other. Blaze, Nico, and Percy wanted to know too. But we couldn't saw it in front of Chiron or Percy. We answered at the same time.

"Umm I got to go unpack…see ya." And ran to our cabins.

* * *

**NICO P.O.V.**

Blaze was very talented at getting kicked out. She had gotten herself kicked out of school within three days.

So I dropped out of school the next day and went back to camp. I found Blaze in the sword arena. She was murdering some dummies. The campers had made her a few which took her about half a second longer to destroy because they had two metal poles through the back. She was ALWAYS getting stronger.

"Hey Blaze," I said.

"Nico!" she said. She sheathed her sword and caught me in a tackle/hug. I lost me balance and we both went down. We both rolled on the ground laughing for a little while before I caught my breath.

"Blaze, how did you get kicked out of school so fast? Midnight couldn't even do that, and trust me she was EVIL." I said. She laughed at the memory.

"Well on the first day my Greek teacher asked me what all Greek words I knew so I said ever Greek swear word I knew which got me strike one. Then on my second day I hit a boy where the sun doesn't shine with a baseball on purpose. Then on my last day I got in a fight on the bus and sent several of the older kids to the hospital. For went to the hospital, three broke more than five bones, two had to have surgery, one is severally traumatized, and none of them even threatened to sue."

I was surprised. Normally Blaze was very good at controlling herself. Why would she do that just to get kicked out?

"Blaze, you can't just put people in the hospital when ever you feel like it. What did they do to deserve that?" I asked. She looked at the ground and pulled up a weed.

"They were... They were talking about you guys," she was still looking down and plucking leaves off the weed.

I pulled her towards me so that she was pretty much sitting on my legs. "We don't care what they think. Why does it bug you?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel like I was a parent talking to a small child.

"It just does. You guys are great and they don't really know you so they shouldn't talk about you like that," she said. I saw her start wiping at her eyes. This was one of those little reminders we get whenever stuff is ** Blaze that no matter how tough or strong she is she's still a little kid.

I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a minute before I spoke again.

"I get why you did it. I probably would have done that to if they were talking about you."

"Actually they were but who cares?" she said. Her voice was light and care free again. I couldn't help but smile at that even though that fact that the boys were talking about her made my blood boil.

"Let's go get the cabin ready for you and Midnight. I have a feeling she's going to be here really soon." There was no way even Noah could keep her in school now.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

Apparently Midnight and Noah had done something baaaadddd to get kicked out of school. We all went to the Poseidon cabin.  
"Blaze!" Midnight said and grabbed me up in a hug.  
"Midnight... I... Can't... Breathe..." I said turning purple. Midnight immediately dropped me and I fell on my butt and was gasping for air.  
"Geez Midnight. What's with the power surge?" Nico asked. I was still gasping for breath. Once I caught my breath I stood up and had to balance myself on my bunk.  
"It's... the... charm..." I managed. "It gives you... a power surge."  
I sat on the bed, still kind of dizzy. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Noah asked. He didn't hold up any and I glared at him.  
"Shut up Noah," Nico and Midnight said and hit the back of his head. Noah rubbed it until Midnight sighed, got her hand wet and touched him.  
Once I was normal I sat on my bunk. "So what did you do to get kicked out?" Noah asked me.  
I grinned. "Well on the first day I said every Greek swear word I know when my Greek teacher asked me to say the Greek words I know. Then on the second day I was playing baseball with the older boys and one kept insulting me so I hit him wear the sun doesn't shine with the ball on purpose. Then on my third day I sent several older boys to the hospital when I got in a fight on the bus but don't worry. They're too embarrassed to sue. They don't want anyone who doesn't already know to find out."  
They accepted this and I knew Nico was going to tell them the full story later. Hopefully he would leave out me crying. Gods, that was embarrassing.  
"What about you guys?" I asked. Midnight and Noah glanced at each us.  
"Well..."

* * *

**Noah P.O.V**

"And the teachers ALL saw you!" Nico exclaimed after we told the story.

"Yep. We were out of there quicker than an egg fries in the Alabama sun in May." Midnight said. Oh man Chiron was going to kill me. Now he had to put up with both of us saying that. Blaze and Nico looked at her weird.

"Oh not you too Midnight. You spend too much time around Noah. Already saying his weird Alabama sayings." Nico said as he flopped back on an extra bed. Midnight and I got red.

"Well soon you'll start saying weird stuff Blaze says and I will laugh at you loudly." Just as Midnight said that Chiron came into the cabin and said.

"Noah your mother is here."

Me and Midnight gaspped.


	17. Chapter 17:Monster Inside Me

**Chapter 15**

**A.N. I have nothing to say**

* * *

NICO P.O.V.

I gulped. This wasn't good. Last time Noah's mother was here (which was three years ago) the Apollo cabin caught on fire.  
Noah's jaw locked and his fist clenched. Midnight leaned in and whispered something in his ear. As she whispered his fist slowly un clenched. Noah nodded and stood.  
"We'll be here if you want us." Midnight said. Noah nodded again. I could tell he was starting to freak out.  
We sat for a little while waiting after Noah left. None of us really knew what to do. Midnight was pacing and muttering about same girl named Christy. It was getting late and we were tired. Should we stay up and wait for Noah to come back or go to sleep? I guess it couldn't hurt to rest my eyes for a minute. I won't even go to sleep.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Nico wake up," I heard someone say. I think it was Midnight. I rolled over and ignored her.  
"Here let me do it," I heard Blaze say. I was slightly worried but not very. I was too tired to worry. It was quiet for a minute and I thought that they might have decided to give me a few more minutes.  
"NICO WAKE UP! POSIDON'S DROWNING!" Blaze screamed at the top of her lungs. I jumped and fell off the bunk. I hit my butt on the ground but I was still half asleep.  
"Poseidon... can't... drown," I moaned. "He's the... god... of the oceans... and stuff."  
"Nu-uh," Blaze said. "Poseidon is the God of love. Aphrodite is the goddess of the ocean."  
"Uhhhh... OK. Let's go save Poseidon," I mumbled and got to my feet. That was when water hit me in the face and I woke up fully.  
Blaze saw my bewildered expression. "Poseidon splashed you. He's the good of 'the ocean and stuff' not Aphrodite." She made air quotes around 'the ocean and stuff.'  
"What'd you wake me up for?" I asked. Blaze pointed towards the door. I could see Noah walking towards us slowly.  
Oh boy. This is going to suck.

-Line-

**Midnight's P.O.V**

After making sure Nico was awake I ran outside to Noah.

"Noah, are you ok?" I asked as I got where he could hear me. He shook his head no and fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking.

I ran the rest of the way and let him cry on my shoulder. After a few minutes Blaze and Nico came over.

"Midnight is he ok?" Nico asked worried about the boy who had been his only family for a long time.

"I don't know." I tried (and failed) to keep the panic out of my voice. I calmed myself down and gently said to the sobbing boy beside me.

"Noah what happened, can you tell me." He nodded and said in a quite voice that Blaze and Nico couldn't hear.

"She wants me to go live with her. I asked her why and she said that she wanted to be a family again. But she had that look in her eyes she had when she lied to my sister so she could get her to go get killed by Zeus."

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I was the only one of our four friends who knows about Christy. Noah sister that his mother gave to Zeus to kill when she was 10. I looked back at Nico and Blaze.

"No. He is defiantly not ok."

"One more thing." Noah said sitting up the tears a lot slower now. "She wants to meet all of you.

* * *

P.O.V. BLAZE

I gulped. His mom wanted to meet us? Why?  
I wiggled closer to Nico as we walked towards the cabin. I was kind of nervous about meeting Noah mother. From what I had heard Noah had a goof reason to hate her.  
"So you're the people who are taking my No-ie away from me," said a woman when we walked in. I did a double take. Noah defiantly got his looks from his dad.  
His mom had stringy mouse brown hair and black eyes. And for the rest of her, one word, eeeeewwwww.  
"Who are you?" she asked and jammed a chubby finger into my chest.  
"I'm Blaze," I said.  
"Don't give me your sassy little nickname!" she screeched. "You're parents gave you a perfectly good name so use it. You have no respect for anyone do you?"  
I felt my palms start to tingle and I fought to calm down. "My name is Blaze," I say firmly. "And it's not going to change."  
She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Who are you?" she demanded of Nico. I felt defensive.  
"My name is Nico," he said. He was trying to be good but when ever he gets angry and tries to hide it the left side of his mouth twitches a little.  
"You look like a little punk. Why don't you dress like a normal person? You might have more friends if you look like less of a retard," she said. Now I was mad.  
"Look lady," I said getting angrier. "I don't know what type of mental issues you have but in the real world you can't just say stuff like that."  
She ignored me. She had turned to Midnight. "And you must be Midnight. The little brat who uses my Noah to get what she wants." I locked my jaw and reached for Midnight's arm.  
"First off I'm so glad Noah is nothing like you. Second you talk about my little sister and Nico like that again…let's just say we have friends in VERY LOW places. Third and most important I don't 'use' Noah. I do things on my own and if Noah ever does anything it's because he wants to. You know nothing about him. I knew more about him when I knew him for three hours than you do now. So stop terrorizing everyone and get on with you life," Midnight said, her fist clenching.  
"Don't lie to me young lady. You just stop using my Noah or else," she threatened.  
"Or what?" Midnight asked. The two were starting to get in each others faces. Something bad was about to happen. I could feel it  
"Or this," she said. She pulled out a whistle and blew into it hard.  
_Hello Blaze. I've been waiting for this_, a voice in my head said. I nearly screamed. The voice was cold and harsh and sent a chill up my spine.  
Who's in my head? I thought. I was glancing around out of the corners of my eyes. I was feeling kind of panicky.  
_Oh no one you need to know. I'm just going to be around for a while._ It said.  
No. Get out of my head! I was now feeling crazed. I think whatever was in my head was affecting me.  
"Blaze are you OK?" Nico asked me. I shook my head furiously.  
"There's something-" I started to say but suddenly I could no longer speak.  
_Tsk, tsk little Blaze_, it said. Now _I have to punish you._  
Then pain ripped threw me and I was knocked off my feet. It was fiery and it HURT. It was getting worse with every passing second. I wanted to cry but refused to give what ever was doing this to me the satisfaction.  
Then it stopped. _No Blaze,_ it said_. If you try to tell someone again then I will do this again but worse. Do you understand?  
_I mentally nodded. I understand, I thought. But what do I call you?  
_I have no name. But if it makes it easier for you then I will supply one. You can call me Henry._

_

* * *

_

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I was outside but I could hear what was going on inside.

So far that woman had picked apart Blaze and Nico. I was fifty seconds from rushing in and killing her. Then I heard the wicked woman show her true colors.

"And you must be Midnight. The little brat who uses my Noah to get what she wants." I felt anger bubble up inside me. She could pick me apaert all se wanted but saying a thing like that to _Midnight _was too much.  
"First off I'm so glad Noah is nothing like you. Second you talk about my little sister and Nico like that again…let's just say we have friends in VERY LOW places. Third and most important I don't 'use' Noah. I do things on my own and if Noah ever does anything it's because he wants to. You know nothing about him. I knew more about him when I knew him for three hours than you do now. So stop terrorizing everyone and get on with you life," Midnight's voice said. I was so proud of her right mow. She was being the kick-butt girl that she needed to be around my mother, but I could hear the edge in her voice saying she was upset.  
"Don't lie to me young lady. You just stop using my Noah or else," she threatened.  
"Or what?" Midnight asked.

I heard a thump as something hit the floor. I picked the lock and rushed in see Blaze on the floor and the other two frozen in shock.

I walked up to my mom took her whistle and broke it in half. Blaze got up. Quickly getting to the point I said.

"Mrs. Shelby I think you should leave now. And Blaze it's going to stay but it can't really hurt you now. Only bother you once and a while like…" I tried to think how to explain as an Ares camper dragged Mrs. Shelby away. I will never call her my mother.

"Like Helen." A small voice said from the corner. I turned to see Midnight having a battle inside her head. "Helen knows what's inside Blaze's head, she told me. And she wants to kill Blaze to get at the monster." For a scary second her eyes went brown but quickly when back.

This was going to be hard.


	18. Chapter 18:Runaways and Letter

**Chapter Something**

**A.N. Please don't hate Midnight and/or Noah.**

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

"Blaze what happened?" I asked again.  
"Nico I don't want to talk about it," she said. She started walking faster, trying to avoid me. I matched her pace. I started to ask her again but Noah cut me off.  
"Nico, give her some space. This is going to e ** her and she'll tell when she's ready." I nodded and fell back a little.  
Blaze had been weird. She was paranoid, cautious, and freaking out all the time. It probably didn't help that her sister's split personality kept trying to kill her.

"Nico, Midnight, Blaze!" Noah shouted. "There's a new camper. Come and meet him."  
I put down my cards that I had been playing solitaire with and stood up. I waited patiently as Blaze jumped off her bunk and began to walk cautiously.  
We got to the front of the camp to see a chubby boy with a freckled face standing there.  
"I'm Nico," I said holding my hand out to shake hands with the boy.  
"I'm Henry," the boy said. There was a rustling and Blaze was gone. She was running like her life depended on it. I could just make out how her body was shaking with fear as she ran.  
I finally caught up with her a good distance away from where we had started. Blaze was always a fast runner but fear had made her slower and clumsier.  
"Blaze! Why'd you run off like that? That was pretty rude," I said. I walked in front of her so I could face her. I saw something that surprised me. She was crying.  
"Blaze," I said. My tone was softer and more cautious. "This has something to do with what Noah's mom did doesn't it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Nothing else could tear her up so bad.  
She only nodded. I wrapped her in a hug and she cried into my shoulder. I'm not sure how long we stood there. Just until Blaze stopped crying so hard.  
"Now can you tell me what about Henry upsets you so much," I asked. She flinched at the name but nodded.  
"It's the name. The thing in my head makes me call it Henry," she said. Her eyes started watering again and I hugged her. "It's messing with my head Nico," she choked out. "It makes me scared all the time."  
I shushed her and hugged her tighter. "I won't let anything get to you," I promised. "The only way that will ever happen over my dead body." Blaze started crying harder.  
"Don't give him any ideas."

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I fished into my box and pulled out three letters on the front was;_ To Blaze if Noah's Crazy mom comes and puts a monster in your head_, and the other said the same but with Nico and Noah.

I laughed at the odds that I would have one for that. But hey I had one for everything.

I was leaving. Leaving my little sister that had always been the brawn to my brain. From Nico the boy who had been like my brother, and helped Blaze find the one thing she would need without me here, someone to cry to. I started crying as I thought about the boy the last one was too.

The boy who had showed me a new world of Greek Gods, and showed me it was ok to open up, trust, and even love another person.

I put the letters to Blaze and Nico on the table beside Blaze's bed along with the letters to them saying; _if I die because of the last letters._

I took one last look at my little sister and stepped outside grabbing my backpack on the way.

I walked to the Apollo cabin and to my surprise saw Noah awake. At the sound of the door he turned and I watched as he took in my tear streaked face and backpack.

"Midnight, you don't have to go anywhere. Blaze'll be fine." He said panic in his voice.

"How do you know? How do you know that I won't wake up one morning to find that I let Helen kill Blaze while I was peacefully in my dream world?" Then I gave him the letter, watched as he opened it and ran out into the dark.

I didn't stop until I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Noah with his backpack.

"I'm going with you." I smiled, ran to put the letters with; _and Noah goes with me, _Added on to it. And with that we ran down Half-Blood Hill and away from the world I had just found.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE  
**  
I stood still, frozen with the letter clenched in my hand. After a moment the edges started to tear and I stopped. I didn't want to mess up anything I had left of Midnight. I smoothed the paper and set it on the dresser. With the many others I was supposed to open as time went by…or they died. I looked at the last part of the letter;_ I'm sorry but we both know this is better…for all of us… know that I'm with you. Always. As long as you remember and love me. We'll be together again some day. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe._

_You Loving Big sister, Midnight. _

And there had been the picture of the time we had gone swimming while on the run.  
I stood still, staring at Midnight's bunk when I faced it. She wasn't going to be sleeping there any more... because of me. I felt like a fist was closing around my stomach making me want to throw up.  
At first I thought it was just because Midnight was gone but I felt more of sick-nauseous than my-big-sister-and-pretty-much-older-brother-are-gone-and-it's-all-my-fault-naseous. I ran to the window and puked into the bushes.  
I broke out in a cold sweat as I threw up until nothing was left in my stomach. I felt like something was hitting me over and over again. I then collapsed on the floor. I was mentally fighting but I finally gave in and let the dark wave wrap around my mind.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

…_Take care of Blaze for us and take care of all we leave behind. Thanks for showing Blaze and I this world._

_Your Almost Sister, Midnight_

I dropped the letter onto my dresser and began to slowly walk towards the Poseidon cabin. Blaze would need me there. Midnight had said that I would need to be Blaze's best friend, older brother, shoulder to cry on, and her boyfriend now. And I was going to do it.  
But when I stepped in I saw Blaze face down on the floor. I immediately scrambled in and rolled her over. She very pale and looked like she had been throwing up.  
I lifted her carefully and started to run to the infirmary doing my best not to shake her too much. To my surprise Apollo was standing at the door. Without a word he took Blaze and we both went inside.  
I sat in a chair for what felt like hours and hours but was probably only a few before Apollo walked over. He sat down beside me and leaned over, rubbing his temples with his index and middle finger.  
He spoke several seconds later, "Whatever it is that's inside Blaze's head is doing this. I can't do anything about it."  
"But Noah said it wouldn't really effect her to much other than talking to her all the time and it makes her paranoid and stuff like that," I said. I was confused.  
"That was when nothing was seriously wrong. Midnight and Noah leaving tore down a lot of Blaze's mental barriers. Whatever's in her head is free to get at her until she can build herself back up. But I don't see how that is going to happen if it keeps her unconscious," Apollo explained. I have never felt so helpless before in my life.  
"What are we going to do," I said, rubbing my temples and groaning. I had a massive headache pounding its way into my skull.  
Apollo stood up. "We're going to find Midnight and Noah."

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

Midnight and I were somewhere in Maryland. We were going to see Midnight's mom in the crazy house. Yes the crazy house. Don't ask me why of all places Midnight wanted to go there. Midnight voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"Noah! Are you _trying _burn the entire forest down!" She then put out the trees that had been lit by my forgotten fire with a flick of her wrist.

Her red hair blazed the same color as the flames and her highlights (which I've been told she was born with) were standing out even more. The sea-green eyes that were usually alight with life and laughter were now dull and saddened.

"You really miss her don't you?" I asked her talking about her sister.

"I miss both of them." She choked out before falling to the ground in tears. I ran over to her and pulled her in my lap. She hid her face in my shoulder.

"Midnight it's ok. Blaze is a big girl. And Nico is with her too." She nodded. Then an Iris message happened to pop up.

"Noah, Midnight you need to come back. Now. It's Blaze." Nico voice said. But I couldn't see him. It was too dark. Midnight jumped up and grabbed her backpack shoving our stuff in it.

"She'll be ok. I'm not going back. We'll make it worse. Trust me I left a note about it. Whatever it is." She said as she found the last sock, whipped her hand through the mist and tossed me my backpack.

We ran in the way that would take us the Midnight's mom.

"Next stop, my home town of Middle of Nowhere, Kansas." Midnight yelled as I thought.

Well I'm _not_ running the entire way.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

I swore in Greek as Midnight whipped her hand through it. She wouldn't listen to what was wrong.  
"She won't listen," I said defeated to Apollo. "She doesn't know what's wrong."  
"Then we'll have to go tell her. We can't do anything for Blaze here. And Midnight'll have to listen if we're there in person," Apollo said. I nodded.  
"But we don't know where they are," I said.  
Apollo thought for a minute. "If they're under the sun we can find 'em. We should find them within a day or so." I've never really thought about it but Apollo is a lot smarter than most people make him out to be.  
As I put my backpack into the back seat of Apollo's car/sun/thingy and climbed into the passenger side I thought about something. Apollo and I didn't get along at all. He had pretty much stolen Blaze for a little while. WE didn't like each other. Usually it was a solid dislike. But we were working together to help Blaze.  
Blaze has got a funny way of brining us all together.


	19. Chapter 19:Fights, Blogs, and Drama

**Chapter Something**

**A.N. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. Mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. **

* * *

**Apollo P.O.V**

"There!" Nico said pointing towards the ground. I saw Noah and Midnight walking and parked the chariot and let my Roman form drive it.  
Midnight stopped and stared slack jawed at us. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be with Blaze," she said to Nico.  
"Midnight... You got to come back," Nico said, struggling with his words.  
"I can't Nico. I wish I could but I might kill Blaze," Midnight said. I could tell this was really tearing her up. Midnight really did care about her sister.  
"Midnight you're killing her right now," Nico said, getting angry that Midnight wouldn't listen. "She's dying right now because you left. And I mean mentally and physically."  
"That's... That's impossible," Midnight said stuttering.  
"Midnight," I said fighting to keep my voice calm. "The thing in her head. It's killing her. When you left it tore down her barriers. It left her mind open to be attacked. Unless we can get her conscious and let her see that you're back... she'll die," I said. My voice broke several times while I was speaking. Midnight starting crying a little.  
"Let's go," Noah said after several seconds. He grabbed their backpacks and walked back over. I used my god powers and got us to the camp.  
Midnight went straight to the infirmary. Blaze was laying on a cot unconscious. She was pale and sweating. Midnight started crying some more. I went over to one of the healers, Elizabeth.  
"Anything new?" I asked, hopeful.  
"Well she's woken up once or twice for a few minutes. But she's getting worse," Elizabeth said. I nodded and went back over to Midnight, Nico, and Noah.  
"So what now?" Midnight asked.  
"We wait," I replied.

"Or you can come find me later. I haven't bathed in two days." And Midnight ran out. Nico looked at Noah.

"You're going to get her when Blaze wakes up."

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

Thump, thump, thump. I recognized the sound as my hear beating frantically. Suddenly something hit me. Why let Henry ruin my life like this? I started to mentally fight and start pulling away.  
When I could finally open my eyes I saw the familiar surroundings of the infirmary. "Maybe you guys should just get me my own cot in here. I'm here often enough," I said. Several of the healers jumped slightly. I grinned.  
"So... What do I got to do to get some grub around here?" I asked. Someone brought me a plate a few minutes later and I dug in.  
"So Blaze. How are you feeling?" someone asked.  
"I've got a pretty bad headache and I'm thirsty," I said. Someone gave me a glass and I gulped it down. "Where's Nico?" I asked. Seconds later her was there.  
"How you doing Nico?" I asked. He laughed and I grinned.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said with a smile. I shrugged.  
"Someone should probably go get Midnight," he said to a few of the healers. I nearly choked.  
"Midnight?" I asked, coughing. Nico nodded.  
"Apollo and I went and got her and Noah."  
I started bouncing hyperly. Nico laughed. "That's Blaze for you. Knock her out for sixteen days and she wakes up hyper."  
I nearly choked again and started coughing. "Sixteen days?" I asked. Nico nodded.  
"You scared the burgeeburs out of everyone. We thought you were toast. And not the breakfast kind."

"Ya I thought we came back for nothing." A flat voice called from outside.  
Then Midnight walked in.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

**14 Days Before:**

Sweet cleanness. Even if it meant leaving Blaze's side right after I came back. Somehow in the few days we were gone my hair had gotten longer, to the middle of my back, and gotten wavy.

Back in my cabin I was looking for the hair cutter thingamajig.

"Midnight what are you looking for?" Noah voice asked from behind me. I jumped and hit my head on the bunk I was looking under.

I told him what I was doing and he dragged me to the Aphrodite cabin and they cut my hair to just below my shoulders.

Oh ya Midnight was back.

**13 Days Before Blaze's Awakening:**

I was sleeping. Most Demi-Gods would be dreaming right now. But I was talking to Helen.

"Hey Helen? What is it about that thing in Blaze's head that you hate so much?"

"_It was the death of me, that thing. It's what drove that crazy lady to kill me."_

"Are you sure? Like there's no other way. I mean maybe she just really hated you. That what everyone says."

"_No one could truly hate me. For I was the most beautiful of them all. Oh yes I am sure because..."_

Then I woke up. I'm not sure why. I just did. I grabbed my bow and ran outside. Let's see how many bull's eyes I hit today.

**12 Days Before Blaze's Awakening:**

I let the arrow fly. A good ten feet away from the target. For the 15th time in ten minutes.

I shrieked and threw my bow across the woods and fell backwards on the grass closing my eyes.

"You know Midnight, you shouldn't throw bows. Someone might lose an eye." I opened my eyes to see Noah standing there with my bow in his hands. He sat on the grass beside me.

"So. Why did everyone at the cabins hear you shirk to the high heavens?" I just nodded and pointed in the general direction of the target.

Noah smiled and pulled me up, and gave me my bow. Then he pulled out his.

I smiled and let an arrow fly. Right in the middle.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO  
****11 DAYS BEFORE  
**  
I fidgeted. I pulled at the edge of my shirt. Finally I could stand sitting still no longer and I got up and went to the sword fighting area. I pulled out my sword and began to murder the dummies. When I was bored with that I found an Ares camper to duel with.  
But I kept getting distracted and the boy got in several good swings. Once we were finished we were both cut up.  
Note to self; do not duel with Ares campers while Blaze is unconscious. It ends painfully.

**10 DAYS BEFORE**

I got out of the shower and had to shove my hair out of my eyes. I needed a hair cut. But I was going to put it off as long as possible being as the only place I could get a hair cut is the Aphrodite cabin. There is not such thing as 'just a trim' there. Either they'll bleach you blond or shave your head or whatever is 'in' at the time.  
I dressed in my Camp Half-blood t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and my beaded Camp Half-blood necklace. Afterwards I went down to the lake and just sat on the dock for a while. Life was BORING without Blaze.

**9 DAYS BEFORE**

Everyone was getting really worried. Blaze had been unconscious for seven days and only woken up for about two minutes and for that time she had been in too much pain to do anything. I thought about what life would be like without Blaze. I just couldn't imagine it. It would be AWFUL. I'm not sure what I would do without her.  
NO, I mentally screamed at myself. Don't think like that. Blaze's tough. She'll pull through. Well she better. I don't have a life without Blaze in it.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

**8 Days Before**

I am a stupid, jerk, butt face. Why you may ask. Well I told Midnight, love of my stupid miserable life with a little sister that might die, that I hated her.

She had run off crying and locked herself in her cabin letting no one in and not letting herself out.

"Midnight, I'm SO sorry you know I didn't mean it." I begged through the door of the cabin. I heard her small muffled reply from somewhere inside.

"Go away you..." and she went on to cuss me out in Greek and a little Russian and French. I didn't even know she could speak those languages. Just then Nico walked up hearing her swearing and asked,

"Dude what happened to her." I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands thinking about what a stupid jerk I was.

"I told Midnight I hated her. We were arguing about something to do with Blaze I think. And it just slipped out." I managed to choke out. Nico was quit for a while then he walked up to the door and banged on it.

"Midnight! Let me in! I'll play Blaze and let you trash talk Noah. And I'll get Annabeth later." The door opened a little and Midnight arm came into view. She grabbed Nico and said,

"Annabeth's already here." And pulled him in the cabin. Through the door I saw Percy too. He gave me his death glare before Midnight slammed to door locking it behind her. I cursed every God or Goddess I could think to curse.

**7 Days Before**

I was sitting at my table staring at my un-touched food. Not many people knew the details but everyone knew me and Midnight had a major fight. Why? You could hear us yelling allover camp I was told.

There was an audible sound as heads turned to the entrance. I looked up and saw Annabeth and Katie Gardener walking in both with an arm around Midnight's shoulders glaring at anyone who looked their way. So they glared at all of camp.

Midnight was in a camp tee shirt and jeans. She looked dead. Like someone had sucked the life out of her. I looked away as I realized it was me who had done that to her, the 13 year old girl who had done nothing wrong. Everyone looked my way to see what I would do now.

I, like the jerk butt face I am just looked back at the table.

It would take Aphrodite herself to fix this. Or someone REALLY close.

**6 Days Before**

I sat up in bed trying to remember what I woken me up. I gave up and looked at the clock. It was midnight. Are the Gods trying to mock me? I think so.

I looked around and saw that the others in the cabin were still sleeping. I got out of bed and went outside. I was going to the big house but I saw that the Poseidon cabin light was on. I looked through the window and saw Midnight, Nico and Percy going through a box of pictures. Midnight's hair was messy and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. Midnight held up a picture, smiled, and handed it to Nico. He laughed and gave it to Percy who laughed as well and put it back in the box.

What they were doing I wouldn't know for a long time.

* * *

**P.O.V. APOLLO  
FIVE DAYS BEFORE **

I went to the Apollo cabin where my kids lived. Noah was the only one in there at the time. I took a deep breath and walked in.  
Noah didn't notice me at first. He had his head in his hands and was rubbing his temples. I knew that he and Midnight were fighting. And that it was pretty bad. (And everyone said it was his fault but I can't pick sides.)  
"Noah I know I haven't really been the best dad ever," I said after a few seconds. "But I care about you. And all the times when I seemed like I was ignoring you I knew it would lead to something else."  
Noah looked at me. He forced himself to smile a little. "And I care about you," I said.

**FOUR DAYS BEFORE**

This was killing me. I'm the god of healing but I can't help Blaze. I don't even know what's in her head.  
I kept my Roman form driving the sun so I could be around camp. Several of my kids would stalk me around but most knew that what was wrong with Blaze was bugging me and left me alone.  
I could tell this was affecting Nico a lot to. He had dark circles under his eyes and wasn't eating a lot. He was too worried about Blaze to do anything for himself.

And Midnight wasn't so good either between Blaze and Noah she was awful. The only time she left her cabin that I knew of was lunch (Annabeth and Katie dragged her) and going to see Blaze for an hour. She only stayed that short time because Noah worked in the infirmary. He must have been a jerk because when ever she saw him she would wince.

We were all messed up with out Blaze.

**THREE DAYS BEFORE**

I really worried. Thirteen days unconscious are not good for a person. If something happened to Blaze I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I couldn't help feeling like this was my fault some how.  
I didn't really know what to do. There wasn't really anything useful I could do around the camp but I couldn't just leave. I settled for talking with Noah often and occasionally spending an hour or so driving the sun. Also I'd taken to spending some time on the lost cause of trying to get Midnight out of the cabin, for Noah. A person should stay cut off from the world as long as Midnight and Blaze had.

* * *

**Midnight P.O.V**

**Two Days Before**

I looked at Blaze's empty bunk. Life was boring without her.

It would be a little better if Noah, I stopped my self 'Bad Midnight that jerk is not worth your brain waves.' But another part wondered why I was still mad at him. I mean he had begged and even sent his dad to try to get me out of here. But Midnight Summers didn't forgive and forget that easy. My stubbornness was the only part of her that Noah hadn't changed one way or another.

What was I even like before Noah and Nico found us. Blaze was a crazy, almost care free kid, now she had to be a tough kid, not even like a kid. Where had my Blaze gone?

And me. I was a live another minute care about keep Blaze from seeing how doomed in life we were. Noah had showed me how to chill out. That I wasn't alone with Blaze in the world, and that it was ok to let people in.

But now that he had said those words he could take back every Midnight I knew went away and left a moping girl that was so pathetic when she looked in the mirror the tiny bit of the real her left would think. 'WOW! I'm so glad I'm not that girl.'

I was dead to the world.

The real Midnight Summers, who ever that really was, was no more.

**One Day Before**

Ever wonder what would happen if a Poseidon kid tried to drown themselves? Well their half –brother would find her and put her on suicide watch and the boy who caused her to be that way would just watch as she got dragged away from the lake and cry.

You know just guessing.

So the whole camp was on 'Midnight Watch' and they think I don't see them staring as I kill dummies and pretend they're Noah. It's easy after all Noah is a dummy. Nico talked to me today. Mostly about how life is boring with out Blaze and a little about how we could die if she did. But then we both made up our minds that she couldn't die. It just couldn't happen.

Oh yes I went out of my cabin today. Only because I got tired of everyone nagging me about getting on with my life

*Cough* Artemis*Cough*Athena*Cough*Helen. Oh gosh what a bad cough I suddenly got and then it went right away.

Anyway I was back I my cabin now. I was staring at a picture on the wall by Blaze's bunk. In it Noah was messing with the string of his bow, Nico trying to get the arrow in his bow, and me aiming my bow at the target. It was a little while after we got to camp. The days when I thought things might not be as bad as they had been. I fell asleep thinking these thoughts.

* * *

**That Day**

I am gross. I haven't showered in over a week. What was the point of even leaving bed? My hair was a mess and I was wearing sweat pants and white tee shirt. I was sitting at my desk (I made Chiron order me one and a laptop too. I blog!) I was finishing setting up my blog site when my door busted open and a healer ran in

"Blaze is awake! I got to go tell Chiron!" And she ran out. Blaze! As in my little sister awake! I ran all the way to the place with a name I am sick of typing so much.

* * *

When I got right outside the door I heard Nico's voice.

"You scared the burgeeburs out of everyone. We thought you were toast. And not the breakfast kind."

"Ya I thought we came back for nothing." I called inside. My voice oddly flat as I realized I would have to tell her about Noah.  
Then I walked in.


	20. Chapter 20:Pudding and a Concert

**Chapter Something**

**A.N. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. Mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. I also bless you with a SUPER LONG CHAPTER! **

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO  
**  
"MIDNIGHT!" Blaze shouted and reached her arms out in a motion like a small child wanting a hug. Midnight laughed and grabbed her sister.  
"I missed you sis," Midnight said, holding Blaze close to her. She sat on the edge of the cot so they could be as close to each other as possible. It was sweet. Ugh, I sound like a girl or something.  
"Well I wish I could say the same but for most of the time I was in unconsious/HenryTortureLand," Blaze said.  
"I'm sorry I left. I should have thought about what could've happened first," Midnight said. I sat on the other side of Blaze.  
"Midnight, how in the name of Zeus would you have known this was going to happen?" Blaze said.  
Just then Noah walked in. Midnight practically snarled at him and she stood up.  
"Get out," she hissed. Blaze looked in between the two. She was probably very confused.  
"Noah was a βαρέλι, said he hated her then that he didn't mean it and now they're fighting, oh and Midnight can cuss in Russian and French," I whispered. Blaze nodded and got this all knowing look in her eyes.  
I'm pretty sure she's making a plan.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

"MIDNIGHT!" I shouted and reached out towards my sister for a hug. Midnight's was wearing old sweats and didn't look like she had brushed her hair or bathed in a while. Something was wrong.  
"I missed you sis," Midnight said and pulled me closer to her. I wiggled under her arm and got comfortable.  
"I wish I could say the same but for most of the time I was unconscious/in HenryToruteLand," I said. I tried to hide that fact that even Henry's name made me shake a little.  
"I'm sorry I left. I should of thought about what could've happened first," she said. I felt the cot shift slightly as Nico sat down on the other side of me. I wiggled myself under his arm.  
"Midnight how in the name of Zeus would you have known this was going to happen?" I asked.  
Then Noah walked in. At first I was happy to see him but I quickly figured out something was wrong.  
"Get out," Midnight hissed at him. Midnight NEVER talks to Noah like that.  
"Noah was a βαρέλι, said he hated her then that he didn't mean it and now they're fighting, oh and Midnight can cuss in Russian and French," Nico whispered. I nodded and the gears in my head started whirling.  
I had a plan.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I left Blaze with Nico and the healers and left to make myself not look like Hades. Blaze didn't need to see me like this. After I took a shower I went to my cabin and I'm now trying to un-tangle the mess that is my hair.

I almost yelped as I yanked my hair brush through a knot. After about ten minutes of that I finished and almost looked normal. Once I was in my Avril Lavigne tee shirt (The blue one not the black one) and shorts, hair in a braid I was Midnight again. The real Midnight. Just as I tied my left shoe lace the horn for lunch blew.

Blaze didn't get to come to lunch yet. But hey I already looked normal. Everyone looked at the door with wide eyes when I walked in. I just smiled at them. All but Noah. I glared at him. I got lunch and thanked the Gods for not letting Blaze die. I sat down and looked around. Looking at the campers you would never know I had been wacky. But then you would see the Apollo table.

I couldn't help but see Noah looking at the table not eating anything at all.

GODS! I'm not over him. C-U-R-S-E -Y-O-U-A-P-H-R-O-D-I-T-E!

"_I told you to stay with the Hunters. You weren't so in love with him then. It would have been easier for you."_ Helen said in a gently voice.

"_Thanks. You were right. But Helen, why are you suddenly being nice to me?"_

"_I see now I've had my chance to live. You need to as well. As long as you're a good person we can both be happy."_

I smiled. This made my life a lot easier. But I didn't help the fact that I didn't want to be mad at Noah anymore.

I stood up and calmly walked out. But once I was were no one could see me I broke down and ran to my rock.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

"Okay!" I shouted as soon as Midnight walked out. Nico jumped. "I have a plan and I need you to do a little thing for me."  
"Sure..." he said drawing out the uuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr uncertainly. "What is it?"  
"Well first I need to be mobile so we'll have to wait a while. I'll tell you when you need to know," I said. He nodded.  
We sat there for a dew minutes in silence. "I'M BORED!" I screamed all the sudden. Nico jumped.  
"Well what do you want to do?" he asked.  
"I want pudding. Will you get me some?" I asked. He laughed, ruffled my hair and left.  
He came back a few minutes later. "Sorry. They don't have any pudding," he said.  
"!"

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

Blaze was awake now. She must be very confused. I mean when she was knocked out Midnight and I had been … somewhere I'm not sure we she passed out. Any way and when she woke up Midnight hated me and I had said that I hated her.

The world is so messed up. What did I even do before we found Midnight and Blaze? It's kind of bad I can't remember.

I think I might have taught something or other to younger campers… archery...yeah that's what I taught…I used to be good at that. Now I couldn't hit the target at all. In archery you have to focus and Apollo knows I can't do that now days.

Midnight had looked normal today at lunch. For Blaze would be my guess. No little sister should have to see their big sister like that. It was bad for people to stay like that for too long too. I shouldn't be talking I've been messed up longer than Midnight as she got better today.

It's times like this I wonder what my _mom_ (for lack of better word) would say. Oh I know 'I told you so'

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

Blaze said that we would be putting her plan into action tomorrow. Today was the camp concert. Midnight and Blaze had glanced at each other then ran towards the cabin and locked themselves inside as soon as Chiron made the announcement. I was worried for the lives of innocent campers.  
I sat alone through several performances wondering were the two girls were, and Noah was running the music so I couldn't sit with him. Most were by Apollo kids but they're we're several others. Then something I didn't expect. Blaze and Midnight walked on stage.  
Midnight was wearing a dark purple shirt and skinny jeans. You could barely notice the small traces of make-up on her face. Blaze was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, and dog tags. They looked good and pretty bad$$.  
Midnight and Blaze got by the microphones and Midnight started.

"Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
It always gotta be the same." Blaze sang "In my world," right behind her.  
"Never wore a cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by a fried chicken a$$!  
All in a small town, Nappanee." Blaze sang. I was surprised that she used a regular swear word but excused it as being part of the song. Midnight started back.  
"You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?" I saw Noah flinch out of the corner of my eye. They both started at the same time.  
"Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world" I finally recognized the song as one of the ones that had been on the iPod Midnight had given Blaze for her birthday. My World by Avril Lavigne.  
"I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.  
When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not alone this time this night." Midnight sang.  
"Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world," They sang together. They were really good.  
"La la la," Blaze sang. They started alternating starting with Midnight.  
"Take some time."  
"Mellow out."  
"Party up."  
"But don't fall down."  
"Don't get caught."  
"Sneak out of the house."  
"Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world"

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world." Midnight did a hair flip as they finished I burst into cheers with the rest of the crowd. Blaze beat her hand against her chest twice then made a peace sign as they walked off stage.  
I love that girl.


	21. Chapter 21:The end of Midnight Summers?

**Chapter 21 I think**

**A.N. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! Last chapter was long this one is not. Well it wasn't going to be than I got bored and wrote a lot more.  
**

**

* * *

**

**P.O.V. NICO**

"It's time for the plan," Blaze whispered and poked me in the side. I glanced at Midnight who was asleep and nodded.  
"What do you need me to do?" I asked.  
"Help keep me awake all night," she said. I was slightly surprised but I nodded.  
We spent the night reading, whispering, and she occasionally sent me outside to look for 'pudding fairies.' I'm going to have to go on a quest just to get her some pudding.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

In the morning to my delight I discovered I had a cold. This was going to look perfect. Now I just need to be able to pull it off.  
I brushed through my hair a little and brushed my teeth. "How do I look?" I asked Nico turning around.  
"Uh... Not so good," he said.  
"Perfect!" I said and skipped out. I glanced in the mirror before I left. Nico was right.  
The night awake had given me dark circles under my eyes. The cold made my nose be pink and my eyes rimmed with red. I went to the Apollo cabin. I glanced in and saw that Noah was the only one inside.  
I went down to the river that was not to far from the cabin. Apparently he saw me and came out. I threw a stone into the water.  
"Blaze? What's wrong?" he asked. I guess my eyes did make me look a little bit like I had been crying.  
"You don't wuve us no more," I said in a childish voice.  
"Blaze I... I do it just... Midnight and I are just fighting," he said, struggling with his words.  
"So you just stop trying? It's not going to magically fix itself if you just sit around you're cabin a mope around," I said. "Noah you haven't even talked to me since the whole thing with Henry."  
He looked down guiltily. I was finally getting to let off some steam from all this.  
"I'll... I'll try Blaze," he said. He might have only said that he'll try but I could tell there was a promise in there.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I was just sitting around my cabin. I want to do something. I could go talk to Blaze. Nope she's with Nico so I can't talk to them. I know who I really want to talk to.

But do I want to give up what little pride I have to do it. Ya I think I do.

I was still early so I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

I looked in the cabin window to see ten or eleven camper inside. I went around and knocked on the door. My favorite of Noah's sisters, Taylor, opened the door.

"Midnight!" she yelped in surprise. Jake, her brother, walked up behind her.

"Midnight. Glad you're here. Please tell me you came to pull him out of his…weirdness." As he talked they moved and pointed to Noah who was sitting in a chair staring at a wall. I nodded and went in the cabin.

I walked up to Noah, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He looked at me like he just noticed I was there and smiled. I smiled back and pulled him outside.

"Where are we going? At least let Taylor and Jake find my body." He joked, but there was and tip in his voice saying he might not be joking.

* * *

Blaze and Nico and just about everyone at camp stared at us as we walked in the dining pavilion. Why? Because we were no longer fighting. Really I was laughing so hard I was almost crying. Noah smile and pulled me to where Blaze was sitting with Percy.

"Fix your sister." He told Blaze and I kept laughing.

"What happened to her." They both asked at the same time.

"Something." Then he walked off laughing.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

I sat in the Poseidon cabin waiting for Blaze. When she appeared she had a dazed look in her eyes and she had a bloody nose and a forming black eye.  
"Blaze!" I said. She jumped and her eyes focused. "What happened?"  
"Some Ares camper asked me out, I said no, and he punched me in the face and ran," she said. My fist clenched and my blood boiled.  
"Who?" I growled.  
"Nico it's not a big deal. He was just being immature and annoying," she said but I wasn't listening.  
"Who?" I repeated. She sighed.  
"Hank Austins," she said. I was hoping I heard her wrong.  
"Hank Austins? Isn't he like fifteen?" I asked. Blaze nodded.  
I went to the Apollo cabin and banged on the door. "COME ON NOAH! WE NEED TO GO KILL SOMEONE!" He came out a few seconds later.  
"Who asked Midnight out now?" He asked.  
"Actually Hank Austins the freakin' fifteen year old asked Blaze out. She said no and he punched her in the face and ran." Noah locked his jaw and I saw the protective older brother coming out.  
"Didn't his brother Nick ask Midnight to marry him?" he asked and I nodded

"Let's go."

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE (Before last P.O.V.)  
**

Midnight and Noah walked in laughing. I'm guessing my little plan that just pushed Noah enough to make him easier to get along with worked. And my plan to give Midnight nothing to do other than go talk to Noah. I like being a not-so-evil genius.  
"I'll see you guys around," I said, to go walk around some after Nico walked away. Midnight and Noah didn't pay me a lot of attention. They were busy catching up from spending a while apart.  
I was walking around the cabins. Nobody was really around.  
"Hey Blaze," I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw Hank Austins, a fifteen year old Ares camper. "Go out with me." he said. It wasn't a question.  
"No. I'm going out with Nico, Hank," I said shaking my head.  
He growled at me like a freakin' DOG and punched me. My nose bleed and my eye hurt. I looked around and saw that he had run away. Sure, punch a ten year old and run away. That makes you really brave.  
I started walking to the Poseidon cabin. Nico should be there by now.  
"Blaze!" he shouted. "What happened?"  
"Some Ares camper asked me out, I said no, so he punched me in the face and ran," I said deciding to only lie a little.  
"Who?" he asked. He was REALLY mad.  
"Nico, it's no big deal. He was just being immature and annoying;" I tried to reason with him.  
"Who?" he repeated. I sighed.  
"Hank Austins," I said getting ready for him to explode.  
After a the whole big whooping thing Midnight and I had convinced an Aphrodite camper to wash the blood off Nico and Noah's clothes other than putting some of his blood on another Ares camper, Nick's, pillow.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

I busted into the cabin and saw my little sister sitting on the bed.

"BLAZE SUMMERS WHY ARE NICO AND NOAH KILLING HANK AUSTINS!"

She told me the story.

"I'll go get Callie." She was an Aphrodite camper who wasn't that bad. She had helped get the blood off my tee shirt that I was wearing when ever we got attacked.

Blaze looked at me weird.

"Well someone needs to get the blood off their clothes." She nodded and helped me convince her.

* * *

"It's not fair! It's fine!" Noah insisted as I pulled him to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Noah your hair is almost as long as mine." At that he fell silent and let me drag him inside.

"Ali! You have hair to cut!" I yelled. Ali came up. She was the only Aphrodite girl who didn't ruin your hair when she cut it. But Noah didn't know that.

She smiled.

* * *

"Hey! Noah you got your hair cut and it's not stupid. Who did it?" Blaze asked as we saw her and Nico at the lake after Noah got his hair cut.

"Ali from the Aphrodite cabin did most of it but then she showed me how to." I told her. Blaze looked at Nico's hair and stared pulling him to the cabin.

"Poor Nico." Noah said. I smiled and jumped in the lake.

A nymph smiled at me. Nymphs adore me. They seem to think I'm, and I quote 'The best thing since the TV show Bewitched.'

I smiled back and swam to the bottom I looked up and saw I bunch of new capers with stop watches watched looking down. Before they knew who my dad was they always put bets on how long I would say under before I died. The Stoll brothers ran that little scam of course. But hey I get half the money so I'm not stopping them. I looked over at the dock thing and saw Noah watching me. Still scared of the water I guess. I wonder why.

I stayed under five more minutes before I swam up because I was bored. I was wet because I like being wet so I don't use the power that keeps me dry.

"Some of the younger campers think you're awesome. I told them you were part fish and they believe me." Noah said.

I smiled, got out of the water, shoved him in, and walked off.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

We all got hair cuts for some reason. I got mine cut a little bit shorter then it was when I last got it cut and had my highlights redone. They had faded. Me without highlights = scary thought.  
"NICO LETS GO TEACH THE LITTLE KIDDIES HOW I CAN KILL YOU WITH SHARP OBJECTS!" I screamed. Nico came out.  
"You know if you were normal people would still count you as a 'little kiddy'," he said putting air quotes around little kiddy.  
"Do I look normal to you?" I asked him. He grinned and shook his head. I smiled. "You're so sweet." He laughed and we set off to teach the munchkins.

I knocked Nico's sword out of his hand AGAIN. The girls giggled at the boys glared at them. Ahh... little munchkins. Maybe I shouldn't call them that being as some of them are older than me. Hmmm...  
"Nico, remind me later to decide if I should stop calling them little munchkins cuz some of them are older than me," I said. I saw a twelve year old crack his knuckles.  
"Who wants to try?" I asked. Very few hands went up. "You," I said, pointing to the boy who had cracked his knuckles. "What's you name and who's your parent?" I asked.  
"Patrick. Ares," he said bluntly.  
I turned at Nico. "What is up with all this Ares kids? Why can't I argue with a Demeter or a Nemesis kid or something?" Patrick tried to use my talking to Nico as a distraction but two words for you, EPIC FAIL.  
I did a few things that I'm not going to write because you might attempt it and hurt yourself but I swiped his sword and held it to the right his neck while I pointed mine at his neck. I smirked before handing him his sword back.  
"Anyone else?" I asked. Surprisingly there were no volunteers.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

"YOU STUPID ANNOYING ..." Followed by some worlds that I shouldn't say was yelled out from near the woods.

"GET MY BOW AND ARROWS FROM MY CABIN!" I was Midnight.

I ran outside to see Midnight trying to get at a Fury with only her knife. Another monster of some kind was eating at a tree. I ran to help her catching a sword tossed to me by the running Nike boy.

The Fury ran to…where ever. I was trying to find it when I heard a deadening crack and Midnight yelled.

"NOAH!" And I was shoved to the right. I fell and heard a scream in pain. It wasn't me. I turned and saw Midnight under the fallen tree.

"MIDNIGHT!" I ran to her and tried to pull her out. She yelped.

"Leave me." She said voice full of pain. She pointed to her abdomen. I saw a limb, a big limb, had impaled her.

"SOMEONE GET CHIRON!"

When I looked back she was crying.

"Ouch." She moaned simply. I heard hoofs and looked up to see Chiron.

"What happened?"

"First off I have no idea and second CAN WE GET HER OUT FROM UNDER THIS TREE!" I finished off yelling.

"Annabeth did it." Midnight's pained voice moaned. Blaze and Nico ran up then. Midnight looked at them.

"See you later." And then she proceeded to pass out.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

**One Hour 30 Minutes after Midnight's Impalement**

I stabbed with my sword at the little monster that had knocked down the tree that impaled my sister. It dodged by my sword went about and inch or two into its side.  
It went behind me and I hurried to keep up. I saw several long yellow teeth before there was a tearing sound and a sharp pain in my leg. I cried out for a moment before collapsing. It lunged at me, claws raking down my forehead. While it was busy hurting my face I stabbed it. Then I turned to Annabeth.  
She had her sword drawn. I stood even though it hurt me to do so. My leg and head started bleeding but I didn't care.  
_Don't kill Annabeth, don't kill Annabeth, don't kill Annabeth... YET._ "You hurt my sister," I growled. I knew blood poring down my face and giving her the evil eye was a kind of intimidating and I was glad.  
I moved like I was going to hit her with my sword. Her body and sword moved to find that off so I kicked her in the shin, hard. Surprised, she yelped and grabbed her leg. I brought down the hilt on her head. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out.  
I stood there for a moment breathing hard. I was still seeing red. Now that I think about it that might have been because there was blood in my eyes.  
I felt my knees buckle and my body falling to the ground. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

**One Day, 23 Hours 59 Minutes and 3 seconds after Midnight's Impalement.**

Every God, Goddess, demi-god, and Chiron decided that they wouldn't let me help with Midnight unless…let's just say I hope that doesn't happen. Anyway I was glad. I was a wreak and wouldn't be much of a help anyway.

It should have been me. Midnight would have been fine. The tree was going to hit me. But Midnight had to be stupid and push me out of the way.

I felt a hand of my shoulder and looked up to see Nico standing there and Blaze spinning around still loopy from blood loss yesterday.

"I'm not Apollo and I'm not Hades, and I'm not a Fate so I would be lying if I said I knew she was going to be ok. But this is Midnight we're talking about. She won't give up with out a fight. Now when was the last time you left the infirmary?" Nico gave me a mini-speak. I quickly replied.

"I left around lunch yesterday because Chiron made me." Nico rolled his eyes and sat in a chair pulling Blaze in one too.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE/JOJO**

I was vaguely aware of that fact that Midnight was seriously hurt. But I shoved it away in my mind and settled into the part of me that was hopped up on blood lose and pain medication. It was better there.  
I knew that there were two reasons they gave me the meds. The first was for the PAIN and the second was because they were worried about how I would react to Midnight being in the infirmary. Midnight hadn't done well when I was hurt so they probably thought that I would react like that.  
Then I just had a little funny feeling in my tummy and I wasn't Blaze any more. I don't know how or why. I just wasn't  
While Nico talked to Noah a wriggled out of my chair and scrunched underneath it on the floor. Nico noticed I was gone after a few moments.  
"Blaze?" he asked.  
"No. I am Jojo," I said. Nico rolled his eyes.  
"No, you're Blaze. I don't know a Jojo," he said. My lower lip jutted out and I wiggled farther under the chair.  
"Just let her be Jojo. It's probably just some way her mind is protecting itself," I heard a camper say. Nico nodded.  
"Will you come out from under the chair?" Nico asked.  
"Can I have a cookie?"  
So I got a cookie. And it was good.

* * *

Nico was trying to entertain me by letting me play with my sword and make sure Noah wasn't dead and keep an eye on me. Then I heard the words "She's dead."  
I got another funny feeling in my stomach. This one was bigger than the last one. I was suddenly Blaze _and_ I had a sword. Nico was busy with a sobbing Noah. And I knew where Annabeth was.  
"YOU KILLED MY SISTER," I screamed. Annabeth grabbed her sword to defend herself. She was going to need it. Annabeth was a lot taller and bigger and older and more experienced than I was but I was beyond *** off.  
Annabeth and I were engaged in what seemed like it wouldn't end until one of us dropped dead. Preferably her.  
Then she slipped in the mud that I had been backing her towards. I held my sword high. If I wanted to then I could kill her right now. But I couldn't. I dropped my sword and walked away, suddenly sobbing. I felt Percy wrap his arms around me but I kept sobbing.  
My fight with Annabeth had felt like a life time but only lasted a few minutes. I felt a different and smaller set of arms pick me up, walk some where and sit down. They started rocking me gently. I glanced up. It was Nico.  
"She's dead," I wailed. "Annabeth killed her" He kept rocking me. He had tears in his eyes too. He had lost two sisters now.  
"Who's dead? I'm dead? I'm not dead! Annabeth is dead? THANK YOU Hades! WAIT! No she isn't. She killed me! No I'm not dead. SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!" I heard the familiar voice of Midnight shout. I glanced over just in time to see her pass out.  
I felt my eyes roll back in my head and Nico caught me just before I hit the ground.  
What the HECK just happened?

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

"Thank you Hades I don't think I was ready to die yet." I told the tall God to my right.

"Midnight you're destiny was in you hands from the second you broke the Fates plans for Helen. You put an end to the Fate's power... That is why I don't want you in my realm yet." Then from far off I heard a voice say.

"She's dead Annabeth killed her." Suddenly I sat up.

"Who's dead?" I asked. Who had died? I hope it wasn't Katie or Blaze.

"I'm dead?" I had been impaled when I saved Noah. I saw Noah standing there in shock tears still falling. I looked down. I wasn't gushing blood and I wasn't under a tree.

"I'm not dead!" Hundreds of emotions were running through my head. I was confusing myself.

"Annabeth is dead?" I hope she is. The stupid girl had tried to murder me. WITH A TREE!

"Thank you Hades!" To everyone it would seem like I was saying it because Annabeth was dead but I meant that he let me out of the Underworld even though I was dead.

"WAIT!" I yelled as people were going to speak I had a feeling I was _dead_ for a while. What was going on? I was dead. I shouldn't be alive.

"No she isn't!" That I was sure of. I remember it clearly now.

"She killed me." Yeah she had. Well she was going to kill me and Noah but the Fury ran and the tree fell wrong. I remember she had said. _"Let's see how much better my mom things you are now"_

"No I'm not dead." I reminded myself. I stared at Noah who was staring at me like I might disappear. I had a feeling this was going on a lot faster than it was in our minds. WAIT I WAS DEAD! No I made the Fates fade. No Hades SAID I DID. THAT MEANT I WAS DEAD. _HELEN! HELEN! HELP ME! __**HELEN!**_ I THOUGHT. No reply.

I can't take this anymore. As I blacked out I yelled out.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!" As I passed out I hear a voice in my head.

_I am back Midnight. I'm sticking with you._

_**It wasn't Helen.**  
_


	22. Chapter 22: War and Rachel Speaks

**Chapter 22 **

**A.N. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

**

* * *

**

**Noah's P.O.V.**

An hour ago Midnight died. 20 minutes later she woke up and yelled at herself. My life was messed up.

"You're mumbling to yourself Noah." I heard a weak voice say. I looked up and saw Midnight looking at me. I ran over and hugged her she laughed and hugged me back.

"I died you know. I saw Hades and everything. I really do like that flower goddess lady." She commented as I sat on the edge of her cot. I looked at a healer.

"Some one should go get Blaze and Nico. Before Blaze kills or dies." I told her. She nodded and ran out.

All the sudden a girl with long black hair and blue eyes ran in and started talking to Midnight really fast.

"OMG(s)! I thought you were dead! I thought I was going to have to be in your sister's head and really she already has too much crap in her head and…" Then

Midnight yelled;

"ZELDA CHILL OUT! SOME PEOPLE FIND IT WEIRD I'M YELLING AT NOTHING!"

_Zelda _looked at me, startled.

"Oh! He can see me. Who told him about me?" Ok this was the Zelda Midnight had told me about on Blaze's birthday. It seemed like for ever ago.

"Zelda shut up and get in my head. See if you can find Helen and kicked Dona's butt for me. She came back and is trying to be scary by reminding me that Henry is her …. Whatever." Wow Midnight has gone crazy. Or Voices and… what ever Zelda was… liked her head.

"I'm a ξεχάσατε thank you very much." She said sounding offended. Then she disappeared.

"She's a forgotten Goddess. She faded. She was the goddess of respect. They inhabit other people and when the person shows what they were the god/goddess of they can take on their own form for a while. Don't tell anyone or she'll have to kill you in your sleep."

I nodded. She was one crazy 13 year old.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

Noah and I walking into the dinning pavilion and saw Blaze and Midnight beating on some Ares campers. This was getting to be a regular thing for them so Noah and I just pulled everyone out by their shirt collar. This time the fight was Blaze being called a traitor, Noah being called a pedophile, Midnight being insulted by that, and people calling me emo. Apparently someone had really set the girls off.  
"This means war!" Blaze shouted.  
"Everyone on our side to the Poseidon cabin," Midnight said. The Apollo cabin, half of the Hermes cabin, 1/4 of the Athena cabin, the Demeter cabin, the minor God/Goddesses, Aphrodite (although most were useless) and all the kids of the big three went to the Poseidon cabin.  
Blaze went into military mode. "Okay. They out number us but we've got better fighters and more archers. Their first attack will probably come today or tomorrow so keep your sword or bow and arrows with you at all time. Be on your guard and for those of you who have a good bit of people who are on the other side in your cabin are welcome to camp out here."  
"Is this really necessary?" Noah asked. As if answering his question we could hear the roar or an army and the sound of feet and swords.  
"Yes Noah. This is totally necessary," Blaze said. She snatched up her sword and ran out the door.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

I was at the archery range when the war was started. A sword was thrown at me and it hot me in the leg, missing my Achilles spot my 5 inches.

I turned it see an Iris camper now in a sword fight with the Hermes kid who had thrown it at me. I not my bow and hit him right in the side followed by one in the arm. He was down but not dead.

I would only kill one person if I got the chance. Annabeth. Chase.

I mean she did kill me. She would get the worst of this.

I ran to the cabins to see some Ares camper trying to light the Poseidon cabin on fire. Stupid head. 3 Ares camper were around me. I got my knife and quickly knocked one out. Then a fourth came behind me and held my arms behind my back more quickly came and forced me on the ground. One held his sword up. I may have been in the Styex but no way I would live being stabbed in the heart. Then an arrow went in one of the Ares camper's arm and I got up and quick hit each in the head. I looked behind me to see Noah now up against none other than Annabeth Chase. Sadly he didn't have his bow anymore and was just dodging her. He saw me and got this look in his eyes saying that he really needed help. I threw my knife and it hit Annabeth in the back. Then I heard Blaze scream.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

fighting the other campers was Hades. I was a good fighter but I'm ten and not invincible. Sweat poured from my face as I fought camper after camper, doing everything in my power to disarm, wound, but not kill everyone.  
Then I saw Nico. He was fighting with two Ares campers while another snuck up behind him. The cowardly little brute. I hit them with my sword but suddenly a club (I didn't even know we used those) hit me in the side of the head. I saw spots and bit my lip. IT hurt... bad.  
Then a blinding, white hot, pain shot through my entire body starting on the right side of the back of my left knee. My Achilles spot. I screamed and collapsed. Once I was on the ground I saw what had hit me. There was an arrow in stuck in the back of my knee. Everything slowed down.  
Nico managed to get beside me. I could barely breathe and was fighting unconsciousness.  
"Come on Blaze," he urged. I could see worry in his eyes. "It's not that bad. You've killed hydras with worse." I knew he was using the urging and encouragement to try and get me back on my feet to make sure no one could get me until this was over.  
"It's... my... Achilles... spot," I gasped. Then the darkness claimed my mind.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

"STOP!" Midnight voice echoed through camp. "Ours side calls a break both sides have many injured and Gods forbid … dead. We've done enough for today. We can continue tonight anyone who pulls anything before that will be … in trouble." All camp agreed. We needed to care for the wounded. Blaze how ever was different. Midnight ran to the Poseidon cabin where Blaze was.

She was lying on a bunk, the best healers were running around but all stopped when Midnight walked in.

She looked at her sister and then at Nico a silent agreement passed between them.

"Keep her here I'll be back … maybe." Then they left.

A few minutes later they came back with Midnight's sister Fluffy.

Fluffy walked up to Blaze and looked at her. Then at Midnight.

"Hades owes me." Fluffy then looked to the ground. "I hold you to your word Lord Hades. Keep Blaze Summers alive."

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

So Blaze was hurt... again. Chiron had really come down on everyone for starting a war. But he had also decided when we're going to have the camp concerts. Every time Blaze gets hurt or knocked out we wait for her to get better then have a concert.  
Noah kept me distracted from Blaze by having me help with the preparations. Midnight was helping and choosing what song she was going to sing. This time she and Blaze weren't singing together.  
A red faced healer hustled in. "Blaze is up," she said. I dropped what I was doing and took off running to the infirmary.  
Blaze looked at me with a devious little grin on her face. I hugged her and she hugged me but a few more seconds of that smile let me know what she wanted.  
"I'll go look for the pudding fairy."

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

I'm glad I'm smart. Noah helped me change the song I was going to sing so I could sing it. I was now about to go on stage. I was wearing (The following was forced on me by the Aphrodite cabin) a baggy fitting, plain, darkish, pink shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. My hair was in a pony tail. The only make-up was black eye liner. Thank the gods they had not gone all out. I peeked out to see that all of camp was there.

"Next up Midnight Summers. Daughter of Poseidon."

Well let's get this show on the road.

"Right right, turn up the tunes  
we gonna lose our minds tonight  
what's the dealio?

I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcha'  
Call me up if you want gangsta'  
don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
why so serious?  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
your my underdog, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!

Slam slam oh hot d#*  
what part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now

Party crasher, penny snatcha'  
Call me up if you a gangsta'  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
you're my underdog, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass!

(Guitar solo)

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always  
party on our own...

So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
Anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on! And come on! And  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
won't you come on! And come on! And  
Raise your glass  
for me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass...for me"

Oh sweet, sweet applause.

I hopped of the stage and ran to the sound booth where Noah was working.

"Much better than last one. The last one was awful for me." I nodded in agreement. I pushed the button that turned on the mic thing over here. I got to say this one.

"Next up Blaze Summers. Daughter of Atlas who got her singing talent from her big sister Midnight." A lot of the campers laughed

Blaze came up on stage in a gray tee-shirt and baggy black jeans.

"I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the freak is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
how did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight"

I plugged my ears at the wild clapping. It was very loud.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

Midnight, Noah, Nico and I were out in the sword fighting arena when it happened. Rachel started walking towards us but her eyes went all funny and green fog started coming out of her mouth.

"Four shall go on this quest;  
all loyalties shall be put to the test,

In the underworld ones last breath,  
In the land without beginning or end,  
You shall wonder who is a friend,  
For love one shall be left,  
You should remember the lightning bolt's theft."

Noah gulped. Midnight was the first to speak. "Let's go tell Chiron she gave me the quest to find Helen."


	23. Chapter 23: 2 Quest?

**Chapter 23 **

**A.N. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

**

* * *

**

**P.O.V. NICO**

Ok almost none of that made any since. Well the 'In the underworld ones last breath' meant that one of us was going to die in the underworld. Yeah... that sucks.  
So we set off on our quest an hour later. Midnight and Blaze convinced us to let them go buy some clothes. Ever since they got to camp they had been wearing the same few outfits.  
So of course Blaze bought pudding. After a little while we went to a restraunt. Midnight went up to the counter and to tell them we needed a table for four. Some dude with a latte said something, she looked ticked, said something, he said something, and she came back **.  
"That little επιβραδύνω (retard) kept up a steady stream of insults and perverted comments the whole freakin' time," she said. Before anyone could say anything Blaze was standing in front of the dude. We could hear her talking.  
"I hear you've been dissing my sister," she said, completely ignoring the fact that he looked about twenty and she's ten.  
"I don't even know you're sister," he said.  
"You do know!" Blaze shouted. She smacked the latte to the ground and it spilled all over his shoe and tackled the guy. **(Midnight will give pudding to anyone who knows where that's from.) **  
A few minutes later we were running.

* * *

**Noah P.O.V.**

Midnight is crazy. She loves skinny jeans. Isn't she so weird?

Anyway, back to our story. We were walking down a street. Midnight and I were walking a little ahead of Blaze and Nico.

"Noah…I'm scared…I don't think I like prophecies." Midnight said looking down the street.

"Midnight we're all going to be fine." I was lying of course but Midnight didn't need to know that.

"What about 'In the Underworld ones last breath' or 'for love one shall be left' or even…" I covered her mouth.

"They might have double meanings. You can't linger on them or you'll go crazy." She nodded slowly and I moved my hand. She got really still and reached for her bow that was on her back…wonder what other people saw. Back were Blaze and Nico were they had stopped moving too and just stared over at us.

"Noah when I say now, tuck and roll to your left. Then come save my life." She said quietly and slowly. I was scared to look so I nodded.

"NOW!" She flung her knife where my head had just been and I heard a wail.

I looked but to see her fighting a kid in a camp tee shirt and 10 or 20 of those little monsters that had knocked that tree down. The rest of us ran over and Nico and I stared killing the monsters. One bit me, hard, but I just kept fighting. By the time we had gotten all of the monsters Midnight and Blaze had knocked out the camper. Midnight looked up.

"We have to go to some island. Don't ask let's just go." And she took off down the street.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

Blaze pulled on my sleeve. "In the land without beginning or end," she said, quoting the prophecy and traced the shape of the island with her finger on the map we had stolen. It was a perfect circle.  
She put something red into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "What are you eating?" I asked.  
"Jellybeans," she said taking a drink out of a water bottle.  
"Where'd you get them?" I asked. I didn't remember Blaze buying any jellybeans.  
"The store."  
"Where'd you get the money?"  
"I didn't."  
I sighed. "Blaze you can't just steal candy. Midnight doesn't steal stuff does she?"  
Just then Midnight burst in Noah two steeps behind her rolling his eyes. "Look it," she said holding up a tube of lip gloss. It was still sealed with price tags on it. "It smells like cake!" she said after she opened it and sniffed it. Her put some on her finger and licked it. "Taste like it too!"  
"You stole that didn't you?" I said in a monotone. Midnight nodded.  
Blaze started laughing. "Yes Nico, yes she does."

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

Using my water power I got us to the island the next morning. As we steeped out of the water onto the beach I told them all.

"Ok. We need to find Helen's golden mirror. Nico west side, Blaze east, Noah south, and I'll take north. Meet back here in an hour if you need help yell. It's a small island someone will here you." They all nodded and took off their way.

I walked into the woods and started looking. I climbed up a tree and looked from there. I saw a cliff a little north from me and decided to look there.

"_Midnight. I'm going to take form and go look in the under ground caves."_

Zelda's voice chimed up and then I felt the weird aloneness I got with out her.

I walked to the cliff and was looking at something a little to close to the edge. Some monster flew right in front of my face and surprised me. I fell back. Off the cliff, hitting my left arm on the way down, breaking it. I grabbed the cliff-side with my right hand; I saw there was no water at the bottom. I thought about how the prophecy said that one of us was a traitor. I didn't want anyone to be but that's what kept me from screaming for help then.

The piece of rock I was holding crumbled and I fell two more feet before I could grab another. I guess I made some kind of noise because a few minutes later Noah, Nico and Blaze showed up.

They moved to help but I quickly told them that the cliff was unstable. I wasn't going to get thrown off a cliff if I could help it. Choosing not to listen to me Noah ran up.

"Come on Midnight we both know no one is going to die here." And Blaze added. "And I'm your sister. You've known me forever." Noah held out his hand and I managed to get a grip on it with my left hand even thought it hurt. With Blaze's help they got me off the cliff and I just sat in the grass for a long time thinking about how I would never not trust them again. Then Nico came up and handed me the mirror.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

"I got to pee," I lied walking away from the group. I choked back a sob until I got far enough away from them. Midnight didn't trust us any more. She was letting the prophecy get to her head. I saw something move.  
Yanking out my sword I saw the camper who had attacked us earlier. His sword lashed out and I blocked it. I lost my footing on the rocky ground and slid onto the ground. The rocks ground into my skin and left long bloody scrapes.  
Suddenly and arrow stuck itself in the campers calf. I glanced up and saw Noah with his bow out. The camper ran off and Noah came over to me.  
"Blaze, what's with all the near death experiences?" he said.  
"Hades doesn't want me. Last time I was dead for a few minutes I took bits of celestial bronze, sharpened them, and threw them at Hades all the time."  
Noah rolled his eyes.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

Blaze screamed at the top of her lungs. Midnight and I started running to where she and Noah had gone ahead of us into the entrance to the underworld. Blaze was punching the crap out of the camper who had been trying to kill us. With each punch she swore loudly in Greek, English, and Hungarian. The camper's face was bloody, their nose was probably broken, and there were a few teeth on the ground beside him. Then we saw Noah.  
He had on of his arrows stuck through his back with blood running all over him. It looked really bad. Midnight went right to looking at it and gasped loudly saying a very colorful word in Roman.  
Blaze was now torturing the camper by using his pocket knife to make slashes across his palms. When Blaze went to school they made the mistake of teaching her that the nerves in your hands and feet are the most sensitive.  
Midnight had the most medical training next to Noah (she didn't have a lot but it beat me and Blaze) but honestly. If it was one of us and Noah was trying to help us it wouldn't be enough.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

The stupid arrow had hit a nerve. Even if it hadn't I couldn't have done anything. Noah was dead. Dead, my head wouldn't under stand it.

"In the underworld ones last breath." I choked out. Then I burst out with silent tears. After everything we'd been through he die. It hit me suddenly that this was a Hermes camper. I hope Blaze killed him. Every night at camp we had eaten near him, sang at camp fires with him, fought a war against him I hoped, and he ended up killing Noah.

Blaze discarded the camper's body. Not saying if he was dead. She ran to me and hugged me. I hadn't noticed that I was on my knees sobbing uncontrollably till then. After a while I stood up and took my bow and arrows off my back. I tossed them on the ground. Noah wouldn't want me to mope. But I wouldn't use the type of weapon that had killed him.

"Zelda. Can you take him back to camp for me?" There was a wind and the place looked as if the past… how ever long it had been had never happened.

I walked strait ahead not looking anywhere but in front of me. Soon we were at what his face's boat. He said something about how we couldn't cross. Nico was about to say something but anger made me faster. I got right up in his face.

"Now listen up buddy! To get here I have not trusted my FAMILY! Been almost killed many times! AND if that wasn't enough the freaken LOVE OF MY STUPID LIFE died!" With that I punched the stupid guy and was about to again when he yelled.

"OK! OK! Just don't hit me again." I nodded and we got on the boat. I tuned it all out and took notice to the fact I'd never stopped crying. I started play memories in my head. I hope the Apollo camp made a good shroud. My bow and Arrows reappeared but I didn't notice.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

I was barely breathing right now. Noah is dead. It seems impossible but it's true. I saw it happen and tortured the person who killed him. They had killed him with his own arrow. The arrow that he had used to help me. This was my fault. I wiped my eyes.  
"It's not your fault," Nico whispered. His hand went to my back and started rubbing circles which helped me calm down and breathe a little better.  
Then Hades was walking towards us. "Let him go and I'll stay," Midnight said bluntly.  
"No," I cried and reached for her arm. She shook me off and I felt like someone stabbed me in stomach then punched me several times. She didn't care about me any more. Noah was more important to her now.  
Hades seemed to be thinking. He was muttering about the number of souls and stocking his short little beard. I started crying again.  
"Fine. But you have to help keep the hellhounds, souls, and everything else in line," Hades said. He picked a bright red piece of fruit and held it out to Midnight. She took it and looked at me.  
"I'm doing this for you and Noah," she said. I snorted.  
"Yeah right! You're doing this for Noah." And then I walked away.

* * *

"Where's Midnight?" everyone was asking. I didn't answer but shoved my way through the campers. I pretended I didn't hear Nico explaining it quietly to Chiron, Noah still looked sickly pale. But that might be from the fact he ruined Midnight's life.  
Slamming drawers with fumbling fingers I yanked clothes out of my dresser in the Poseidon cabin and put them into a duffel bag. Percy walked in.  
"I'm not staying in the Poseidon cabin. I have no relation to Poseidon or his kids," I said, not looking at him.  
"Midnight's your sister," Percy said.  
"Was," I corrected. "And she doesn't really care about me any more."  
Percy looked like he wanted to argue but didn't "Where are you going to stay?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"Honestly I don't care if I go back to the Hermes cabin or I sleep in the training area," I struggled to get the zipper closed. Percy moved my hands and zipped it for me.  
"I'll be here if you need anything. Dad doesn't mind you staying here. He's gotten found of you," Percy said.  
"Percy, I- I just can't stay here," I said. I lifted my duffel bag and walked out of the Poseidon cabin for what I wanted to be the last time.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the Poseidon cabin. Why, you might ask. It was where Midnight lived before…she sold her soul. She shouldn't have. I heard the voice of some random camper yell;

"MIDNIGHT'S HERE!" I ran outside to hear them yelling their heads off about how she was on the hill. I ran to the hill with most of the camp behind me. And a few ahead of me.

And there at the top of the hill was Midnight. Her skin was sickly pale, her red hair was flowing lose buy her shoulders, but the weirdest part was the black medieval dress she was wearing. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was squinting in the sun. She looked around and she saw me. Her face broke out into a smile.

She ran to me and jumped in my arms. She wasn't in the underworld she was in the land of the living. I laughed and swung her around. Percy then came up and yelled. "MIDNIGHT YOU'RE….in a weird dress." Midnight laughed and said "Hades made me where it."

Chiron came up and said, "Midnight my dear not to be rude but, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Midnight smiled.

"I barfed on Hades' shoe so really I didn't eat the fruit and he had to let me leave." She then turned to me.

"And, Noah not only did I meet the real… dead Jojo. I brought a tree-nymph that was a human you might what to see." Then from behind many people came my dead sister.

* * *

The next day Midnight was late for breakfast. Percy came running in and pulled Sarah-Ann from the Aphrodite cabin up by her shirt color and started yelling at her… something about black hair dye and really dark brown colored contacts. Chiron stood up and yelled.

"PERCY JACKSON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Percy, still looking madder that I'd ever seen him, opened his mouth to speak but another voice answered first.

"I am." Then Midnight walked in. At least I think it was her. She was wearing a black tight shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. Her black make-up and bracelets were over the top. But that wasn't all. Her hair was dyed blacker than the blackest black you've ever seen and her eyes were dark brown. So that was what Percy was so mad about.

Everyone was staring at her. She just shrugged it off and walked over to me.

"Noah, we're over." She then walked out yelling back.

"If you need me get over it and don't bother me or you'll go to the underworld the hard way." She told the rest of camp. I then went on to pass out.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

I heard some shuffling and sniffling beneath my feet. Making sure no one was watching a got down on my stomach and looked under the pavilion. Blaze was curled up in a ball underneath.  
"Come on Blaze," I whispered to her. "Why don't you come say hi to Midnight?"  
She shook her head. "No."  
I sighed. "Will you come out and get something to eat? You don't have to talk to her." Blaze thought about for a minute before crawling out. Her hair was messed up, she was wearing a black t-shirt which made her look even paler than she normally is, a pair of those baggy black jeans she loves, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She had been like this for a while.  
She ate a plate full of food quickly. "Hey Blaze," Midnight said. I'm pretty sure Blaze had heard Midnight dumping Noah. She rubbed him on the back on her way out the door but said nothing to Midnight. I followed her.  
Blaze picked up a bow and some arrows and walked over to some targets. She stood about 20 or so yards away and shot. Dead center.  
Blaze had taken up learning to use a bow and arrows after he tenth birthday. She was deadly accurate but still preferred her sword.  
As I watched her there was no doubt in my mind that Blaze had no intention of ever letting things in between her and her sister ever be the same. And Midnight was showing no sigh of caring.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

Please. Don't make me do this. Blaze thinks I don't care and now so doses Noah. You've done enough I understand now. I thought in my last desperate attempt. But the cold voice in my head just said.

"_Oh dear Midnight. No you don't. Ever since the cliff I have been in control and no I shall alert Henry of that."_

She moved my arm with the blade in it and pressed it against the skin of my other arm. She let it bleed on the white sheets. Then she said in my voice for me. "Sorry dad." And began writing on the wall.

_To Blaze, I make your sister, which I have controlled since the cliffs, write this in her blood. She wants you to know that she still cares for you._

_To Noah, Your mother did this. Midnight tried to warn you that night. You know what I mean. You understand more than them all. Midnight still loves you. _

_To Chiron, Percy, and Nico. We all know that Midnight's Blood will restore the Titan Lord. She warned you. It will restore him for reasons she only trusted with Noah, but I am in her head. I know all._

_Say Good-Bye to your little world next time you see Midnight she will be dead and I in her body._

_Dona Sister of Henry Daughter of the Titan Lord and soon the Lord of all._

My fingers burned but she just grabbed my backpack and left camps making me go to Gods know where. No scratch that. Not even they could find and help me now.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

I read the note again. Midnight does care. I was relieved but I also felt pretty guilty. I couldn't believe that I actually thought Midnight didn't care about me anymore. We hadn't quite as close since we got to camp but she still cares.  
Y, what is your sister  
But Henry had as sister? I didn't know that. _Who's your sister Henry? More importantly where's my sister?  
_As usual Henry didn't answer. Nico gently grabbed my arm and pulled me along. Everyone had started seeming like they had to be careful with me all the time. It had started with the whole Jojo thing and this was making it worse. Most of the campers think I'm nuts.

Chiron was standing in front of us. "Like the note said Midnight's blood could bring Kronos back. Blaze, go talk to Racheal. She should give you a quest."

I did what he said and found Rachael. She started spewing green fog which for some reason smelt like baby powder and green apples. Weird right?

"Twice the regular shall go on this quest,  
One will become half the rest,  
You will learn to care about another,  
Only to be hurt by ones mother,  
Blood shall be spilt by the sea god's throne,  
And when you most need help you'll be on your own."

I was doing my best to figure some of that out. The first part means that six campers will go on this quest. I did my best not to think about the others. They didn't sound very good to me.

"LETS SEE A SHOW OF HANDS FOR WHO WANTS TO GO AND I'LL CHOOSE," I yelled.

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

"You... and you," Blaze said pointing to Katie and Percy. "And me and Noah and Nico and..." Blaze paused and looked around "YOU!" She pointed to some great big white unicorn.

"Um... Blaze? I don't think you can bring a unicorn on a quest," Noah said.

"Charlie is coming! He's smart and cool and... Okay I just like the two unicorns that follow him around," Blaze said. I noticed a red and a blue unicorn floating above our heads.

"How..." I started to say but I stopped. It wasn't worth it.

"FORWARD MARCH," Blaze screamed and started walking backwards.

"Blaze that's backwards you little retard," a camper yelled. Blaze glared.

"Clap your hands," she said and stomped her feet "Stomp your feet." She clapped her hands. "Retardation can't be beat." She beat her right hand against her left shoulder for 'retardation' and her left hand against her right shoulder for 'can't be beat'. "We're number one, we're number one," she held out two fingers. "Peace!" She held out one. "The world is round." She used her hands to make a square.

Then she walked away.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

Every wonder what it would be like it hear your voice, but say nothing, to see, but not chose what to look at, To move, but not to at the same time, To eat and taste but from far off. Well I hope you never find out. I was tied up in the center of a room in a cave. My hair and eyes had returned to their normal color after Dona had gone into her own body.

All I could see was black, black darkness.


	24. Chapter 24:Kronos' Rising Near?

**Chapter 23 **

**A.N. First off to ShiningEagle324 I'm not really comfortable with you using it. But I can't stop you so if you much go for it but I'd rather you not. **

**It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

**

* * *

**

**P.O.V. BLAZE  
**  
I licked my lips. They were dry and cracked. Stupid Noah, I thought. The camp had sent us off without much food or water and Noah wouldn't let me shoplift until now. He was only letting me do it because I had curled into a ball and held onto a tree, refusing to move until I could have something to drink. Reluctantly, he had found a grocery store and let me go inside.

Now I was walking out with seven water bottles stuffed in various places in my jacket, a bottle of soda under my shirt along with several packs of trail mix, a candy bar stuffed in my sock, and a watch wrapped around my upper arm under my sleeve. I didn't really feel bad about taking it. The manager was a jerk and almost wouldn't let me in for being dirty and a 'hoodlum' and we were getting dehydrated.

I met with Nico, Noah, Percy, Katie, and Charlie behind the store. We each got a water bottle and a pack of trail mix. I wasn't really sure how Charlie was eating it.

"So what are we doing now?" Noah asked me.

"Why are you asking me? You're older," I pointed out. I wasn't really sure what we were doing now

"Because you talked to Rachael so you're the leader," Katie said.

"Oh, I'll come up with something," I said. Lucky for us, I was pretty good at improvising.

I glanced at my watch. I was nine thirty so we should probably find a place to sleep. I lead the group into the woods and climbed into a tree. I pulled of my belt and belted myself to the tree so I wouldn't fall off.

As tired as I was I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning as much as it was possible when you're belted to a tree. At 3:47 I finally managed to fall asleep.

3:48 was when the screaming started.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

The room was silent, all but my dry sobs and desperate sawing on my chairs. I had to get out. I quickly hid my sharp rock as the door creaked open. My eyes closed themselves as the black room was suddenly filled with light from the hall.

A black haired back eyed tall pale skinned girl stood there. Dona, she smiled cruelly at me. She grabbed my chain off the wall and pulled it. I was too weak to fight.

My red hair was so dirty it looked brown. After a while of failed attempts I croaked out, "Where are you taking me?"

She smiled again. "We are going to burn your little friends out of the woods."

We walked in to a room with an Iris Message in the center, but I couldn't make it out.

* * *

In the woods about 100 of Dona's monsters stood all of them but the Minotaur that was holding me had torches.

"Show the girl her friends. Then light the woods. Kill then all. All of them but the girl that Henry is housed in. And that boy…um…Noah…yes Noah. Spare him I want to see her face as we make him watch her die." I mustered up all my strength and lunged at her head she laughed and shoved me to the ground. I felt a pain in my side and saw I landed on my rock. It really was sharp. I was shoved to where the group was sleeping in a tree.

Blaze, I'd missed her so much. She was in a fitful sleep. I felt a rush of relief that she was alive. But quickly it faded to dread as I saw Henry had tied her to that tree. Nico was there too, looking like the smallest noise would wake him up. Noah was sleeping tossed over a limb. If things had been a little different I would have laughed because he had twigs all in his hair and a caterpillar on his face.

I was yanked out of these thoughts as I heard they all started screaming they jumped back from the burning tree but they didn't notice that Blaze was stuck and they didn't see me. I knew I would wish I hadn't later but I screamed.

"Noah, Nico! Blaze is tied to the tree!" They all jerked to see me but snapped out of it and went to get Blaze.

Dona's angry face was the last thing a saw before I passed out.


	25. Chapter 25: The End For Now

**Chapter 24**

**A.N. Sorry this took SO long but we had to do thing that almost killed us so get over it. Also I got grounded. It's me Midnight. I have started a blog. On it you will get sneak peaks of what happens to us before it's in our story so take a look at www. mbnnblogs .webs .com take away the spaces and you've got our blogs. SO GO ON IT! **

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

Thank the gods Blaze wasn't burned to badly. It would scar, but the burns were nothing worse than first and a few seconds degree burns. She was coughing and blinking rapidly, but she seemed alright.

I looked over at Noah. He was sitting on the ground looking at the spot where the army had left with Midnight.  
Blaze walked over to where he was at, sat on the ground and kept doing that weird blinking thing. Her face was blank, but she continued rhythmically moving her fingers through the dirt.

"Blaze?" I asked quietly. "You okay?" She didn't answer. After a few seconds she just stood up.

"We need to go to Mount Olympus." She had that burning look in her eyes where no one was brave enough to argue with her. Noah picked up. Blaze took the lead. We were going to Mount Olympus even if it killed us.

* * *

It took two busses, three taxis, and two miles of walking for us to get to the Empire State Building. What would the gods say when they saw us here? We would be toasted for sure.

"They're not here," Blaze said as if she had read my mind. "I'm not sure why but they're not here." We went inside and managed to get into the elevator without any trouble. Charlie used his horn to jam the elevator button and we started moving up.

It was torture waiting in the elevator but there was no way to speed up the process. When it finally opened what we were facing was worse than any of us could have imagined. It was worse than the nightmares some campers have after their first fight with a monster. It was worse than anything.

It was Midnight.

* * *

**Noah P.O.V**

It was a mad house. Midnight was by the fire thing in a black dress with silver swirl things that was one shoulder trying to fight off some girl who I guessed was Dona. She winced as Dona hit her in the shoulder but, the most valuable thing in the world right now, Midnight's blood, was nowhere in sight.

But Midnight wasn't doing good and I could see where Dona was backing her to. The foot of her father's throne. I heard Blaze scream and turned to see her and Nico fighting a dude who could only be Henry in the flesh.

I heard Midnight scream. I turned quickly to see a knife with green goo stuck in the inside of her right ankle. Her only weakness and Dona had known it. Midnight's blood seeped on to Poseidon's throne and black flames stared burning it up.

Midnight just stayed on the floor. It made me wonder what awful things they had told and did to her. She turned her head and I saw she wasn't even trying to stop the tears. She looked me in the eye. I knew then she didn't plan on leaving the underworld again.

Done got more of Midnight blood off the floor and began to pour it on the other thrones. Midnight spoke as loud as she could, it wasn't very loud but it was loud enough. "I'll get Fields of Punishment for this anyway but, I'm sorry." And she passed out but didn't die. I knew that much. I ran over to her and managed to wake her up but she was in too much pain to do anything. I heard a cold laugh and Midnight's eyes went all black. I was weird. I looked over and I, Nico, and Blaze all gasped. Sitting where Zeus' throne used to be was none other than Kronos.

* * *

**P.O.V. BLAZE**

I grabbed my sword and hurriedly yanked it out to block a blow that had been aimed at my head. I barely caught the blow and the effect was bone jarring. I clenched my jaw, turned on my heel, and jabbed my sword. Kronos knocked away my sword, but it still skimmed the edge of his skin and gold splashed onto the ground, but oddly mixed with it was normal blood that was slowly turning gold. He didn't flip, but Midnight's unconscious form curled up as if in pain. I was puzzled, but didn't really have the time to think about it. Sorry big sis, but I'm kind of busy fighting for my life.  
Kronos's sword slashed towards me and I blocked it. I glanced around to see what the others were doing. We had left Charlie, Katie, and Percy in the elevator when it broke down. Hey, I can only carry so many people up an elevator shaft. Nico was fighting what looked like Henry and Noah was fighting what I guessed to be Dona. They were struggling, but were defiantly holding their ground. Suddenly a wide smile split my face in two.  
"What are you smiling about you idiot?" Kronos hissed. My smile widened as I replied.  
"It's almost a challenge," I said as I jabbed my sword. It sunk a few inches before I had to pull it out to avoid him breaking my arm. Midnight who was now conscious yelped in pain and I realized something. Kronos had Midnight blood so she was feeling whatever damage I did to him. I wasn't sure, but the safest way would be to kill him quickly and hopefully it wouldn't kill Midnight as well. Midnight lunged at me, trying to keep me from doing any more damage. This must have been impacted her somehow other than feeling pain. I was trying not to trip over her and not let Kronos get me.  
"You are going to die," he hissed. He was so intent on glaring at me an idea started forming in my mind.  
"Make me," I whispered and moved my leg to kick. I yelped out in pain as he swung his sword down and slammed it onto my leg, but my plan had worked. With one smooth slice of my sword his head went rolling to the floor.  
With a cheer of relief I turned around, but the cheer died in my throat and horror suddenly tore up my stomach.  
Midnight was gone.

* * *

**Noah P.O.V.**

"Where'd Midnight go?" We all yelled at the same time. I was panicking. We all kept yelling for her, and running around like headless chickens looking for her. "Looking for someone? I bet you forgot about me." A cold stone voice called out. We all turned to see Dona holding Midnight, knocked out, with a knife to her throat. "Let her go!" Blaze said calmly. "Well why would I do that? She is the reason Henry isn't here anymore. He was killed. Young Blaze is free of him. Plus now that my Father won't be rising I need to be in someone's head." Blaze rushed her with the sword.

But she was gone. A black smoke was all that was left. And that went in Midnight's ear and didn't come back out.

"Come on lets go back to camp."

* * *

**P.O.V. NICO**

Midnight was finally awake. We burned the shrouds, ate dinner, and the girls started rushing around frantically trying to decide what to sing for a camp concert. Once the day was finally here the girls were ecstatic. Midnight was on first.

She was wearing a white tank top and black ripped skinny jeans.

"Hey Blaze, remember the time we were at school and you beat the kids up. Or the time when we were at the mall in New York and those boys wouldn't leave us alone, well…" The music started then.

"Made a wrong turn

Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Yeah,  
Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me"

* * *

Blaze went on stage last.  
"Have you looked at the stop watch lately?  
When was the last time you clocked-in?  
There is a race to be run and a song to be sung  
There is a fine line wearin' thin

So don't look back the past has past  
The future is comin' fast  
You better make room, we're comin' through  
Loud and clear

We got the hands to turn this around  
We got the plan to make it go down  
We got the voice fillin' this room  
We got the minds, the minds that go boom  
Get up get out get on that train  
It's becoming so insane  
This tiny blue marble is rollin' away

Have ya checked out the temperature lately  
There's a fever that's about to break  
There is a game to be won and a song to be sung  
This is our battle cry, make no mistake

So don't look back the past has past  
The future is comin' fast  
You better make room, we're comin' through  
Loud and clear

We got the hands to turn this around  
We got the plan to make it go down  
We got the voice fillin' this room  
We got the minds, the minds that go boom  
Get up get out get on that train  
It's becoming so insane  
This tiny blue marble is rollin' away

So don't look back the past has past  
The future is comin' fast  
You better make room, we're comin' through  
Loud and clear

We got the hands to turn this around  
We got the plan to make it go down  
We got the voice fillin' this room  
We got the minds, the minds that go boom  
Get up get out get on that train  
It's becoming so insane  
This tiny blue marble is rollin' away

We got the hands to turn this around  
We got the plan to make it go down  
We got the voice fillin' this room  
We got the minds, the minds that go boom  
Get up get out get on that train  
It's becoming so insane  
This tiny blue marble is rollin' away"

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V**

"You know you don't have to go for me. You both know that right?" I began for the hundredth time sine the boys had accepted the quest Blaze and I couldn't go on.

"Midnight, we've got to get Donna out of your head. She's done enough to all of us." Noah told me for the hundredth time. I nodded as my vision blurred. I got my knife out and gave it to him. "Midnight…" he started. "Take it. Arrows aren't close rage. You're going to need it more than me." Noah put it in him backpack and hugged me.

10 minutes later me, Blaze, and Annabeth stood on the hill and watched as Noah, Nico, and Percy headed to New York.

"You know Blaze; we'll have a lot more time to work on building your cabin now." I said. Blaze smiled and hugged me. I think we might just be ok without the boys till summer. Anyway, what could happen?

If only I'd know. We might have done something different.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys if you liked Long Live Love Look at the next book with Blaze and Midnight Summers. "The Truly Insane, The Kidnapped, and Others" **


End file.
